


The Unknown Kingdom

by XinaV



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Advisors, Age changes, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Every other tag I can think of is a spoiler lol, Fantasy elements, Gen, I don’t know what else to tag, kings - Freeform, others may appear, rated teen just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinaV/pseuds/XinaV
Summary: For decades there has been peace between and in the three kingdoms. There have been no wars, no famines, and no epidemics in years. Overall, the people have been happy and each kingdom’s affairs have run smoothly. Everything has been and is peaceful.But just because there is peace doesn’t mean everything is going good, now does it?





	1. Prologue

This is the story of three kings and their kingdoms.

The kings’ kingdoms have dwelled together in peace for many years. These three kingdoms make up one magnificent land that many far and wide come to see. The kingdoms' names? Well, they’re easy to remember, just think of the directions.

_ But wait, aren’t there four directions? Why are there only three kingdoms then? _

A curious little one you are. Very well then, I shall explain to you the kingdoms first before I move on to our story.

There once were four kingdoms: The Northern Kingdom, The Eastern Kingdom, The Western Kingdom, and The Southern Kingdom. The land was split into these four kingdoms and it was that way for many years. 

So, how did we end up with three? 

Well, it was a story of love. You see, the king of the Northern Kingdom fell deeply in love with the queen of the Western Kingdom and vice versa. They married and their two kingdoms became one. Due to the Northern Kingdom already being the larger kingdom, it was decided that the Western Kingdom would become a part of it for simplicity's sake. No one decided to change the names now that there were only three kingdoms and the people themselves never became confused over the names so the directional names all stayed the same.

Which led to our three kingdoms: The North, The East, and The South. Some call the Northern Kingdom the North-Western Kingdom to show the merge that happened between the two but more often than not it is only referred to as the single direction.

The Northern Kingdom is the largest of the three kingdoms, and understandably so. Its people are diverse due to the mix of those from the West and those from the North. It isn’t very hard to see the difference between some of the people but that’s what makes this kingdom so special.

It is most known for its spectacular beauty. From the artwork made down to the flowers grown, everything about the kingdom is beautiful and peaceful. It is a place everyone wants to visit at least once in their lives. It is so beautiful, it is nicknamed the Grace Kingdom. This kingdom is also fairly wealthy. Most things that are bought and traded throughout the land come from this kingdom. The Northern part of it creates everyday items and exquisite crafts that many love to buy. The Western part produces the majority of its food and often has more than enough to trade some of the food. 

The Eastern Kingdom is the second largest of the three kingdoms. It is most known for its strength and army. Never in their years of being a kingdom have they lost a war. Due to the peace treaty they have with the Northern Kingdom, when their fellow kingdom is in need, they often go and help and give protection. They all take extreme pride in their strength. From the royal family down to the poorest commoner, their pride and joy is in their strength and endurance. It is unheard of for anyone of high status not being able to fight and defend themselves, even if they choose not to join the royal army. Their profit mainly comes from the well-crafted weapons and tools that they make and trade. Due to all of this, they are nicknamed the Warrior Kingdom and they take that name with honor.

Do not be fooled though, just because they put so much emphasis on their strength does not mean that they are brutes. The Eastern Kingdom has always been a kingdom filled with loving people who care for one another and are helpful to strangers. They are a warm kingdom in all of their ways. One would feel at home there even if it is only their first time visiting.

The Southern Kingdom is the smallest of the three kingdoms. A lot is unknown about this kingdom and its king. It has always been a rather strange kingdom if one is to be honest. No one knows what it trades or how it trades but trading of some sort must happen since it hasn’t suffered great difficulty throughout its time as a kingdom. Unlike the other two kingdoms, this one does not use titles such as Duke, Dutchess, Lord, and Lady. It is not really known if there is a status quo in this kingdom but they do have a king so that’s all we can really say. Due to so much of it being seen as a mystery, it was nicknamed the Unknown Kingdom.

While the Northern and Eastern kingdoms are very friendly with each other, the Southern  Kingdom has always been left on its own due to its location, size, and mystery. There are regular meetings of the three kings to inform each other about how each kingdom is faring and if there is anything of alarm they should be concerned about but that is usually as much contact with the South the others have. The Southern kings have always been nice and welcoming, it’s just that their kingdom is strange, that’s all.

_ What are the three current kings like now? _

Your curiosity and excitement are refreshing. Alright, I will tell you about the kings now instead of later.

First, let’s start with the king of the North.

The current king is Huang Renjun. During the time of our story, he is twenty-three. 

His mother was the princess and his father was a duke. They met at a ball and she fell in love with his artwork that was displayed. She believed firmly that only those of good heart can create something beautiful and heartfelt. Their union was looked forward to by everyone since for a time there, it seemed as if the princess wasn’t looking for a suitor—she wasn’t. When they married, they became the king and queen and soon had a beautiful baby boy. 

Being the heir to the throne of the largest and most influential kingdom, he was raised to take on the responsibility maturely and proudly. When he was given the throne at eighteen, the people could see that he would be one of their best ruling kings for years to come. He was always making sure that his people were receiving the best that they could receive and that he upheld the beauty and peace that their kingdom is known for. His people were sure that he would always look out for their best interest.

Moving onto the king of the East, his name is Lee Jeno. He is also twenty-three during the time of our story. 

His birth was a fairytale story. His father was prince but his mother was just a poor commoner. One day, during one of the festivals, his father laid eyes on his mother and knew that she was the woman he wanted to marry. Many were against their union, even their own parents. But when the king and queen gave birth to their son, everyone fell in love. They say that he was so precious because he was a child born through deep love and adversity. Whatever the reason, Lee Jeno lit up a room the second he smiled.

He is the kindest king one will ever meet. He also was given the throne at eighteen and many, if not all, were ecstatic for his rule. He is very active with his people, going out often to participate in their festivals or just walking through to greet them hello. Because of his mother’s background, he is very aware of what happens to those of lower status and tries to help them out so as to make life a bit easier on them. He knows much about common life despite being royal and often goes to spend time with the common folk so as to remind them that they are his people as well. His people love him to the ends of the world and he loves them equally as much.

Now, the current king for the South? Well, much wasn’t known about him during the time of our story. I think it is here that I will begin to tell you the story.

This is the story of three kings and their kingdoms…


	2. No news is debatable news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of the characters you will meet in this chapter:
> 
> Jeno~23  
Mark~24  
Renjun~23  
Donghyuck~23

Being king has a lot more involved to it than just sitting on a throne as many people believe that is what kings do.

In fact, Jeno rarely sits on his throne unless it’s for formal matters such as social events or trials.

Being king—being a good king—means that he is involved with everything that goes on in this kingdom that he can possibly be involved in. Just knowing alone how his subjects fare is a mighty task in itself. He knows that there are people somewhere in the world or maybe even in his own kingdom who think that he does not have to do as much as he does. Even his own father wasn’t as involved as he is trying to be—and his father was very involved, he must say. But he doesn’t mind that because he finds joy in what he does.

He likes going out to visit the people. He likes joining in on their festivals, giving babies his blessing, officiating weddings—though he only does that for people of high status and close family and friends—and holding social events. Being active in his subjects’ lives is what helps him to become a better king. It’s what his people deserve.

Of course, there is more to being king than dealing with the people. There’s a lot more actually.

As king, he has to make rules and laws to govern his people. While many may love him, that doesn’t mean that everyone is an angel who looks out for the good of others. No matter what you do, there will always be people who do terrible things, especially if you give them free rein to, so he has to make laws and punishments to keep everyone in line.

He also has to make sure those laws and punishments are carried out while still being fair. He has to ask for taxes but he makes sure that it is too much where it harms those who cannot really afford the dues. He has to deal with thieves and crooks and assailants to bring justice and security to the people. He has to make sure that the rich do not abuse their power and that no one is given good reason to revolt. They are a kingdom of fighters, revolution is in their blood.

Along with governing his people, he has to deal with external affairs. Maintaining peace with his fellow two kingdoms is not difficult—even if the Southern Kingdom is very strange—but there are outside kingdoms on different lands who may try to encroach on their territory. Peace must be made between them as well or the discussion of war is brought up. Though his kingdom has never lost a war, it is still not the first option to just rush into one. He also has to deal with trading with outside kingdoms and all the things that are involved with that.

Internal trading is also a bunch of paperwork and meetings that he has to sit through but those are a bit less complicated than the external ones.

All in all, he has a lot to do as king and sitting on his throne is more of a myth than a fact.

“You know, you wouldn’t have this much paperwork to look over if you would have started it yesterday when I advised you to,” Mark says.

Jeno makes a face at his advisor.

Lee Mark, his personal advisor and best friend.

Mark was assigned to him when he was ten and Mark was eleven. They knew of each other before then but since that day, they were tied together. Growing up, they acted more like best friends than anything though, during meetings that Jeno had to attend, they played the role of prince and advisor. When Jeno officially took the throne, Mark officially became his personal advisor and does a really good job at it. Their friendship remained though, only growing stronger throughout the years.

“I wanted to practice sparring. It was a great idea then. If it really was a stupid idea then you would have insisted to me not to do it instead of joining me,” Jeno replies.

“I did insist but then you gave me those puppy eyes and begged me to spar with you. I remember specifically saying that you’re going to regret not doing your work before I picked up my sword,” Mark says.

Jeno thinks back to yesterday when he was sparring with Mark. So maybe he does recall Mark telling him that he has a lot of paperwork to do and that he should at least start it. And maybe he also recalls Mark saying that he’s going to regret not starting his work but those aren’t really important details. He’s not going to give the older the satisfaction of being right.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never give puppy eyes when you tell me not to do something. I trust in my advisor completely,” Jeno responds, turning his head away from Mark’s gaze.

Mark deadpans, staring at the younger without fail.

“Say that lie to someone else maybe they’ll believe it. I’ve known you for thirteen years now, Jeno, you can lie to everyone but me,” he says.

“Hey, that’s not true! I can’t lie to my mother, she knows when I’m lying before I even open my mouth. You’re not special,” Jeno counters.

Mark rolls his eyes.

“My point still stands. I told you that you’d regret not starting your work yesterday and like always, I was right. Don’t complain about your work now, it has to be done,” he says.

Jeno hates when Mark is right. Well yes, it’s a great thing when he actually listens to the older but when it’s used against him, it sucks.

“Fine fine, I’ll do my work. You can help me though instead of sitting there smug. What kind of best friend are you?” Jeno says.

“The best kind who always has your back and more often than not gives you good advice because I know you so well,” Mark replies.

Jeno makes a whining noise, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh don’t go sweet on me now. You’re still mean for not helping me,” he says.

Mark laughs at that. It’s just a normal day for them. No matter how old they get, their relationship is still like that ten and eleven years old only now they can’t roughhouse as much but they can use bigger words at each other.

Jeno eventually breaks and laughs as well. Despite the annoyance of Mark always being right, he secretly loves that about Mark. He wouldn’t trade his overly smart best friend for the world.

“Stop whining and maybe I’ll be kind enough to help you,” Mark says with a smile.

Jeno sticks his tongue out in response as if he was three instead of twenty-three but goes back to work. Mark, being the kind best friend he is, helps Jeno out anyway.

They work efficiently, slowly but surely going through the stack of papers that Jeno has been neglecting since yesterday.

“Pardon me, your highness.”

Jeno looks up from his work to see a guard standing at the entrance of his study room.

“Yes?” He says.

“I am sorry to disturb you but you have visitors,” the guard says.

Jeno raises an eyebrow in confusion. He doesn’t recall visitors coming over today.

He looks over to Mark to see if this was something he forgot but Mark’s expression shows similar confusion to him.

“Who is it?” Jeno asks.

“Well it’s-”

“WE’RE HERE!”

Mark sighs and shakes his head at the loud voice. Jeno, on the other hand, chuckles.

“Thank you for letting me know. If they need, you can tell them where I am,” Jeno says.

The guard bows and leaves the room.

“And just when I thought we were going to get work done,” Mark says.

Jeno smiles.

“Oh don’t be like that. You know you enjoy their company just as much as I do,” he responds.

Mark doesn’t reply even though they both know Jeno is telling the truth.

Moments later, they stand up to greet their visitors who enter the room.

King of the North, Huang Renjun, and his interesting advisor Lee Donghyuck.

Both also known as their good friends, Renjun and Donghyuck.

“Markie! Did you miss me?” Donghyuck says, running over to Mark.

Mark dodges the younger’s embrace, knowing that Donghyuck likes to bother him this way specifically because he does not care for skinship.

“Behave, Donghyuck-ah, you’re too old to run indoors,” Mark says, hiding his small smile from the younger.

Donghyuck pouts.

“And you’re too young to act like a grandfather. Jeno, how do you put up with him?” He says.

“The same way Renjun puts up with you, I’ve known him for many years,” Jeno responds with a chuckle.

Renjun and Donghyuck are also childhood friends. Unlike Mark and Jeno though, Donghyuck was not assigned as Renjun’s advisor. In fact, the entire royal court was against it. Not only is Donghyuck younger than Renjun but he was a commoner. The two’s friendship was unlikely but they got along very well. So when it was time for Renjun to become king, he made Donghyuck his advisor so no one could tell him that they couldn’t hang out anymore. 

The two of them like to act like the story really wasn’t that sweet and that they actually do not care for each other but if you really know them you’d see that they’re close friends.

“Renjun, it’s nice to see you again. You’re not one for unannounced visits though. Has Hyuck been affecting you that much?” Jeno says.

Renjun has always carried this air of elegance and maturity which always makes it very interesting to see him with Donghyuck as his advisor. Their personalities are almost opposites but they match in a good way. Donghyuck gets Renjun to live a little while Renjun calms Donghyuck down. It’s a good balance.

Let it be known though that the only person ever able to handle Donghyuck without having to go to his level is Mark. Though the younger loves to mess with him the most, if Mark tells Donghyuck to calm down, he will calm down.

And all it took was for Donghyuck to see bookworm Mark spar and hold himself well against trained royal guards. It either scared him straight or fascinated him enough to give the older his respect. Either way, he'll listen to the older.

“My mother asked me the same question; I don’t see it. But anyway, I’m here to discuss something with you, I’m sorry for not giving you further notice. Though it seems like I’m saving you from paperwork so maybe I’m not sorry,” Renjun says, taking a seat with his smug smile.

Jeno shakes his head with a smile and sits back down as well.

“No, you are only giving Mark more reason to get on my case about procrastinating. I hope this is important or otherwise Mark is going back with you,” Jeno replies.

Mark makes an offended face at being given away so easily.

Renjun, on the other hand, snorts.

“Please, as if you’d ever give him up. And if he comes back with me then that means you have to keep Hyuck and I know you aren’t prepared for that. The two of you would run your kingdom into the ground,” he says.

It’s true, Jeno and Donghyuck together is not a good combination if you want to get something done. Their high energy and playful attitudes is bound to cause some havoc eventually. Jeno needs Mark and Donghyuck needs Renjun.

“I’ll have you know Jeno and I are a great team but yes please don’t leave us together, we don’t know what we’d do,” Donghyuck says.

“Trust us, for the sake of people, we wouldn’t leave Jeno to rule a kingdom with you as his advisor,” Mark says.

Donghyuck crosses his arms.

“Mean, the both of you. If you were Renjun’s advisor, he’d be more of a stick in the mud,” he responds.

“Hey, I’m not here to be insulted by you, I can be in my own kingdom for that,” Renjun protests.

A common meeting between the four friends. Isn’t it refreshing?

“Yes yes, he has a point. We can go at each other later. So what did you want to discuss?” Jeno says.

And back on track like they need to be.

“Yes, back to what I was saying. You know how we have not had any form of contact with the Southern Kingdom for three years now?” Renjun says.

Jeno nods.

“I guess it has been about that length of time. What about it?” He says.

Three years ago, all communication with the Southern Kingdom completely vanished. The king didn’t show up to the regular meetings they’ve had anymore, the few signs of trading disappeared, and not as many of its people visited the other kingdoms as much. It was very strange but what could they do? There was no alarm of distress and no signs of hostility, so they took it as the king wanted his privacy. They also know that there are those who think they took the throne too young so they do not want to deal with them. The last they checked, the Southern king was the age of their parents so maybe he didn’t want to deal with them anymore either.

Either way, it was a strange situation that they learned to accept.

“Well, my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know why we still have received no contact from them. There’s no way any one of these kingdoms can function completely without the other two, we have always been intertwined together. So I sent a guard to see how the kingdom fares just in case it was in distress but could not tell us. I didn’t want the king to think we were invading so I sent him as a regular civilian visiting. It turns out, the kingdom has a new king completely! Three years ago, they received a new king and three years ago we lost connection with them,” Renjun says.

Jeno’s eyes widen in surprise. A new king? How could there be a new king and neither of them have heard about it? And why did communication cut off when this new king came in to power?

“How is that possible? The last I heard, the Southern king’s wife had passed before an heir was born and he never remarried. Who became king and why were we not informed of their coronation?” Jeno says.

“I was told that the king was also taken by an illness like his wife was and that his nephew took the throne. Many say that they’ve never heard of the king having extended family but really only those in the capital would really know. They say that the royal officiant was the one who confirmed that he was indeed the oldest male relative to the king and then crowned him in front of the crowd. I do not know why we were neither informed of nor invited to his coronation. My guard did not make it to the capital to see if he could see the new king. He turned around when someone accused him of being a spy,” Renjun responds.

The king’s nephew became the new king? While yes, they did not have a close enough relationship with the old king to know of his personal life, they think that they would have known if he at least had siblings. But besides that point, whether they knew or not, it is customary for the other two kings to be present at any coronation in the land. It is a sign of disrespect to not invite the other kings. And not only that but this king cut off communication completely after being crowned. Just what is going on with this new king?

“We were neither informed of the Southern king’s passing nor his nephew’s coronation; I do not know if this is a sign of blatant disrespect or if something else is going on. I know that the kingdom is nicknamed the Unknown Kingdom but this is more of a mystery than what I am comfortable with,” Jeno says.

“I agree. I can’t help but wonder why we were not informed and why all contact disappeared when his nephew took the throne. If he really is his nephew then he should have been trained in the proper way a royal acts. And even if he wasn’t by some strange chance, surely someone is there to guide him and tell him what is appropriate and what is not,” Renjun responds.

They don’t know how to take all of this. By the looks of it, it seems that they should take it as a sign of disrespect but it’s just so odd that they can’t find it in them to be upset. If anything, all they really want is answers.

“What should we do then? Do you want to get involved?” Jeno asks.

“I do. I would like to go there and see for ourselves what is going on. It’s about time we go see what the Southern Kingdom is like,” Renjun says.

Jeno turns to Mark and Donghyuck.

“You two are our advisors, do you think we should do it? Should we go there ourselves?” He says.

“I say you should. Who knows what is really going on unless we go see for ourselves. Sending guards there would seem like an invasion and you aren’t going there for war purposes. As part of the three kingdoms, it is alright for the other two kingdoms to check on the third. That is how we maintain our peace. If he does not come to the meetings then we shall bring the meetings to him,” Donghyuck says.

Despite him being unpredictable at times and often straying away from status norms—he finds nobles to be too uptight so he would never act like one—Donghyuck is one of the best advisors you could have because he keeps his advice real. He thinks past all of the formalities and what people want you to do and thinks about what makes the most sense in life. He’s very realistic and doesn’t believe in sugaring his words to gain favor so his advice comes from good places.

“I agree with him. It’s best if you both check it out to see what the matter is before any conclusions are drawn. I’d advise that you only take about two guards with you each, just as you’d do for a meeting, otherwise you’d appear hostile. If it is alright with you both, Hyuck and I would also like to join you both on this trip if you do decide to go,” Mark says.

“Very well then, I am fine with making a trip to the Southern Kingdom. I also think we should see what is going on. Who will watch over the kingdoms while we are gone though? How long do we plan on staying?” Jeno says.

They doubt that this will be a one day sort of thing. Three years without a word from their fellow kingdom? That does not disappear in a day so they should plan accordingly.

“I’m sure our parents would be willing to step in for us while we are gone. I’m assuming a week or two we should be gone, which is including the trip there. Hopefully, no longer than that,” Renjun responds.

“Alright, I’ll inform my parents about our decision. Shall we leave in a week? If we leave from my kingdom on Friday, we should reach the Southern capital by Sunday, which should be a more favorable day to arrive for the new king,” Jeno says.

“That sounds fine with me. I feel like I should ask so are we going to inform him of our arrival?” Renjun says.

It is the polite thing to do but for the past three years civilities seem to have been lost on the Southern end.

“With all due respect to the king there, I do not believe that we should inform him. Something tells me that our reception will not be the same if we give him time to plan. It’s best if we see it with our own eyes before he has a chance to do anything,” Mark says.

It’s a valid point. Who knows if he’ll try to change something or find a reason for them not to come to visit. Though it isn’t very polite, they’ll just go and hope for the best.

“Well then I guess it’s settled; we’re going to the Southern Kingdom to visit the new king. We leave in a week so we better start getting ready now,” Jeno says.

It’s a big trip for them too. Neither of them has actually been in the Southern Kingdom so this will be a first for them. They’re not sure of what to expect but they are looking forward to see what happens.

Off to the Unknown Kingdom they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by and say hi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> Or if it floats your boat [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)


	3. Neither expected nor doubted but still surprised

“We shall be there shortly, your highnesses.”

The trip to the Southern Kingdom has been a long one so they are grateful to hear that they will be reaching the capital soon. They are eager to get to the bottom of this mystery and quite frankly to get out of this carriage. If it wasn’t for Mark finding way to keep Donghyuck entertained, Renjun would have thrown him out of the carriage a day into their journey. Or, if he was feeling kind, would have made him ride with one of the knights for the rest of the way there. Either way, it was time to get out of the carriage.

“Thank you, Lucas,” Renjun says, nodding at the guard riding beside the carriage’s window.

Both he and Jeno brought two guards each along with them for this trip. The guards from Renjun’s kingdom are Dong Sicheng and Wong Lucas. The guards from Jeno’s kingdom are Suh Johnny and Jung Jaehyun. All four guards are near their ages—Lucas being Mark’s age, Sicheng and Jaehyun being two years older than them, and Johnny being five years older than them—and have a pretty close relationship with them. Their parents say that this is a new generation of guards and servants, all having grown up around each other but that’s what they like. They appreciate the wisdom and experience of the older adults but they like to see people their age also beginning to take responsibilities. Because they’re closer to the younger guards than the older, they felt more comfortable with the four they have chosen.

Besides, Johnny and Jaehyun are two of Jeno’s best fighters; that gives them even more security.

“I’m glad that we are reaching the capital soon. So far this kingdom seems peaceful, I wonder if its capital is the same way,” Jeno says.

When they reached the Southern Kingdom, the first thing they did was look out of the windows as they passed to see what the area was like. It is different than their kingdoms where it seems more simple in design but it also gives a closer feeling, as if everyone and everything is interconnected. Also unlike their kingdom, however, is that the people do not seem excited to see a carriage pull through. In their kingdoms, many people wave to the carriage or try to come to say hello to them. Here though, people just stare curiously before heading back to whatever they were doing. They take it as a royal carriage hasn’t passed through these parts in a while. The people are not mean though. Donghyuck did wave to a person to see if they are friendly and he received a smile and wave in return.

Then again, it’s not really a fair judgment of the people since how could you be mean when Donghyuck smiles at you?

“I am too. Any longer in this carriage with Hyuck and I may leave him here on our way back,” Renjun says.

Donghyuck scoffs.

“You’d be lonely without me. You need me for all of those stuck-up events your parents still plan,” Donghyuck responds.

Renjun’s family is very traditional and love to stick to the high-end events and formal ways that their parents and grandparents followed. They have certain beliefs about what a king should do and how he should interact with the people. It’s one of the reasons why they sometimes clash with Jeno’s parents because the younger’s parents are not very traditional. Actually, the only traditional thing they do is their pride in strength and courage. Their marriage alone was something that Renjun’s parents questioned and saw as inappropriate. They’re stuck in their formal, traditional ways.

It’s practically all of the reasons why they clash with Donghyuck. He has his moments where he acts like a traditional advisor but from his background to the way he acts, he does not believe in tradition. He treats Renjun more as a friend than his king and often gets the older to slightly break some unnecessary traditions to which Renjun’s parents freak out about. It’s good for Renjun though. Some things can run smoother if you break the old guidelines and create new ones.

Not only that but he keeps Renjun from dying of boredom at those events.

“I wouldn’t be if Jeno actually came to them when I invite him,” Renjun says, giving Jeno a look.

“Well you see, I would go but I rather spend time at my people’s festivals than to listen to someone calling me a commoner’s child again so I’ll only go for the events that you plan. Your nobles only know how to suck up to you it seems,” Jeno responds.

Their two kingdoms may have had a peace treaty for years but that doesn’t mean their people always get along. When Jeno goes to visit Renjun, sometimes people just can’t help themselves apparently and must bring up his mother’s original lack of a noble status. Honestly, the treaty is between the two kings more so than anything. Though it’s not like Renjun and Jeno need it, their friendship outstretches any treaty they could possibly have.

“Fine, that I understand. I guess I have to keep Hyuck for a little while longer,” Renjun says.

“Oh no, poor me,” Donghyuck responds.

Jeno and Mark look at each other knowingly. The day Renjun and Donghyuck actually admit that they are best friends and can’t function without each other will be quite a spectacular day.

“May you two save your fake dislike for each other later. We’re almost there, remember? We can make plans on how to leave Hyuck here when he’s not around,” Mark says with a teasing smile.

“We’re going to have to leave Renjun here as well if we don’t want to hear his complaints about us leaving his best friend,” Jeno joins in.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck give the two playful glares causing Mark and Jeno to laugh.

Even if they find nothing on this trip, they’re glad that they get to spend this time together. With all the work they have to do, it’s good to have some extended time to be together.

They continue to talk and mess around with each other as they wait to arrive.

Finally, they get the news they were waiting for.

“Your highnesses, we have reached the capital,” Sicheng says.

The four in the carriage immediately look outside of the windows, wondering if they could see the palace from here.

Though they cannot, they are surprised at what they do see.

The people of the capital stare at the carriage, just like the other people did, but it doesn’t feel like it’s out of curiosity. In fact, when Donghyuck tries and waves at a person, the person quickly turned around and continued on their work. 

“Do they think they are being invaded or something?” Donghyuck asks.

“I hope not, that would make for a bad first impression, don’t you think?” Jeno responds.

As they continue to the palace, they just watch the people stare at them before turning away once eye contact is established. The Southern Kingdom is strange indeed.

It does not take them long to finally reach the palace.

“Let’s hope this new king does not think we are invading as well,” Renjun says when he feels the carriage stop.

The door opens and Jaehyun and Lucas are the ones to help them step out of the carriage. When they are all out, they look to the palace in front of them.

“Alright, is it just me or does this place seem dead? Shouldn’t there be guards outside? Servants in the courtyard? I know it’s smaller than what we’re used to but still this is odd,” Donghyuck says.

“I’m going to have to agree with Hyuck on this one. This palace seems empty from the outside,” Mark says.

They look around, wondering what they should do. If this was their kingdom, royal guards would have already greeted them by now. Do they just stand here and wait or should they try and go in?

“Hello there!”

The loud cheerful voice startles all eight of them and they turn around quickly, all four guards drawing their swords.

Behind them stands two boys, teens no doubt, both with the strangest hair colors they have ever seen in their lives.

“Woah, no need for the swords. We’re here to welcome you,” the same cheerful voice says.

The boy who spoke has green hair, a bright smile, and a loud voice. From his appearance, he looks as if he is from the North-Western Kingdom, not the South. 

“Welcome to the Southern Kingdom, your highnesses. The king is waiting to meet you both in the throne room,” the other boy says.

This one is taller, probably even taller than Jeno by a bit. He has faded blue hair and a soft but deep voice.

“Where did you both just appear from?” Renjun asks, still staring at their hair colors.

“We walked right past you but you all seemed very focused on the palace and its lack of guards,” the blue-haired one says.

The four look at each other wondering the same thing. Did they really not notice these two boys walk past them? It’s kinda hard to miss them with those hair colors but what other explanation is there to how they didn’t see these boys at all?

“Shall we get going to the king now?” The green-haired one says.

That is what they’re there for so maybe they should stop thinking about these suddenly appearing boys and go to see the king. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

“Yes, please take us to him,” Jeno says.

“Would your guards like to come as well? It is alright for your carriage to remain here, we’ll handle your horses as well,” the green-haired one says.

They don’t know what’s going on if they’re being honest so they’re just going to go with the flow and keep their guards close by.

“Yes, we’d like for our guards to accompany us if you don’t mind,” Renjun says.

The two boys nod and walk ahead of them.

“Follow us then,” the blue-haired one says.

The two start walking and the eight visitors hesitantly follow behind them and into the palace.

As they walk through the palace, they are even more surprised by what they see. Or should they say what they don’t see?

The hallways are completely empty.

Not a single person passes by them. It’s empty and silent for as far as they can see and hear. As Donghyuck said outside, this palace seems dead. No servants, no guards, nobody but them.

To make it even stranger, the two boys don’t even seem to be bothered by it. Do they not know that it is very unusual for a palace to be completely silent?

They all continue walking, following the boys and trying to figure out where are all of the people. Down to the palace, this kingdom is a mystery it seems.

Finally, they seem to reach the throne room.

The blue-haired boy pushes open the doors and they follow the two in. They audibly gasp as their eyes land on the throne.

This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger. They really do not understand what is going on.

Sitting on the throne is another boy—who also looks like a teen—wearing a crown on top of his soft pink hair.

Does everybody they meet in this palace have a bizarre hair color?

The pink-haired boy smiles brightly as he stands up.

“Hello, I’m so happy to meet you all! I am King Na Jaemin. I see you have already met my advisors, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung,” the pink-haired boy says, gesturing to the two boys that were leading them.

The two advisors bow at their names, Chenle being the green-haired one and Jisung being the blue-haired one.

It shocks the rest of them even more. These young boys are advisors? That young boy is king? What is going on here? How old are these three? What is with their hair colors? Why does he have two advisors?

“King Lee Jeno of the Eastern Kingdom. This is my advisor Lee Mark,” Jeno says politely but still very confused.

“King Huang Renjun of the Northern Kingdom. This is my advisor Lee Donghyuck,” Renjun says, following Jeno’s lead though still caught in his stupor.

The two advisors bow in respect but discreetly look at each other to see if they’re once again wondering the same thing.

“A pleasure. Did you all have a good trip here? I know your kingdoms are quite some distance away from mine so it must have been a long journey,” Jaemin says.

Though he is smiling and his tone is very friendly, they all are still unsettled. Even their guards can’t help but look at the three wild hair-colored boys in confusion and surprise.

“Our trip was fine. I’m sorry but if you do not mind me asking, how old are you three?” Renjun says, unable to help himself.

Jaemin does not seem to mind though. Maybe he was expecting the question.

“I do not mind at all. I am nineteen, Chenle is eighteen, and Jisung is seventeen. We are pretty young, no?” He responds.

That knocks them off their feet even more. Nineteen, eighteen, and seventeen; such young ages to be a king and advisors. And if he was crowned three years ago, that means he received the throne at sixteen, two years younger than the normal coronation age. They thought they were young kings and advisors, these boys have them beat.

Jaemin chuckles at their stunned faces.

“Our ages seemed to have really surprised you. We can talk about it all later though. You all must be exhausted from your long trip. Why don’t you rest and then we can talk more during dinner. You are staying for dinner right? It’s been a while since we’ve had visitors, we’re so excited that you’re here. We would love it if all eight of you could join us,” he says.

When he says we, is he referring to the three of them? Because this palace seems deserted despite it being in good condition and maintenance. 

“Yes, we are staying for dinner, if that is alright with you,” Jeno responds.

Jaemin gives a happy clap with a bright smile.

“Great! Chenle and Jisung will show you to your rooms. Would you each like individual rooms or do you want to share rooms?” He says.

They look at each other and then look at the three boys in this otherwise empty room and think the same thing.

“We would like to share rooms for convenience's sake,” Renjun responds with a fake smile.

More like they don’t want to be alone in this peculiar place.

“Alright then, that is not a problem. Chenle, Jisung, give a room for the two advisors to share, a room for the two kings to share, and two rooms for the guards to share,” Jaemin says.

The two nod and turn back to their visitors.

“If you would follow us,” Jisung says.

Jaemin waves goodbye.

“See you all at dinner,” he chirps.

With that, Jisung and Chenle lead the eight out of the throne room and back into the empty hallways.

Again, this palace is not as big as the ones in the other two kingdoms but because it’s so empty, it feels enormous. It’s as if there is so much space around them. They think they’d go crazy if they walked through empty hallways in their kingdom.

As they are walking, the curiosity and silence become too much for Donghyuck and he has to get an answer for at least one of his many questions.

“Um, if you both don’t mind me asking, what is with your hair colors? I have never seen such colors, especially not in a palace,” he asks, trying to remain polite.

He doesn’t want them to think he’s looking down on them or anything, he’s just really curious.

Jisung gives them a shy smile—the first expression he’s given them since they’ve met him—and he ruffles his hair shyly.

“Oh uh, it’s fine. Well, you see, something happened where some of my hair had color while some of it didn’t and many people avoided me because they thought I was sick and contagious. So we dyed my hair. Jaemin said if people are going to stare at my hair then they should stare because it’s bright and pretty. He and Chenle dyed theirs as well so I wouldn’t be alone. Most people find our hair colors weird but we don’t mind anymore,” Jisung responds.

The eight can’t help but smile as they hear the explanation. By the sound of it, the three boys are close to each other, considering that they would dye their hair abnormal colors to make their youngest feel better. Not to mention, Jisung calls Jaemin without a title so they must be close enough for that. Either way, it’s a sweet story and a nice reason to why they have such odd hair colors.

“Oh, that’s very sweet. So you are all used to your hair colors then?” Donghyuck says.

Chenle chuckles.

“For the most part. Sometimes, I still wake up and panic when I see green hair before I remember that my hair has been green for some time now,” he says.

This actually gets them to chuckle as well, only imagining what it would be like to wake up with such an abnormal color. No doubt it can give quite a scare at times.

Before they even realize it, they’re at their rooms.

“Here we are. This room for the two kings. This room for the two advisors. And these two rooms for the guards, all right near each other. We will come back later to bring you to dinner. If you need anything, just shout. It’s so quiet, we’re bound to hear you,” Chenle says with a snicker.

Jisung elbows him in response.

“Don’t listen to him. If you need anything, just ring the bells in your rooms and we’ll hear it. We hope you all can get some rest before dinnertime,” Jisung says.

The others look at each other at Chenle’s joke. He isn’t wrong, this place is so quiet, they probably could scream and someone would hear it from across the palace.

They just smile though, not wanting to focus on it while the two young advisors are still here.

“Thank you for your help and the rooms,” Jeno says.

The two nod and bow before heading off, down the hallway together.

They wait until they are sure that the two are far enough and out of sight before turning to each other with exhausted looks.

“I don’t even know what to say about all of this,” Renjun says.

“Neither do I. I don’t think I was expecting anything but I do know I wasn’t expecting that. They’re young! Sixteen he took the throne! Never have I ever had to deal with a king younger than me,” Jeno responds.

“I’m seven years older than the youngest advisor. Seven years! I can’t believe this,” Mark says.

They really weren’t expecting the Southern king to be so young. When they heard that the old king’s nephew took the throne, they were expecting someone at least their age. Nineteen though? Nineteen and already has been ruling for three years. That is shocking. And then not only does he have advisors younger than him, but one of them isn’t even of age. Donghyuck was seventeen when he became an advisor but he was turning eighteen in the next few months. Jisung though was only FOURTEEN when Jaemin took the throne. That’s so young!

“I think this is going to be the most interesting meeting you have ever had,” Johnny says.

They can only imagine how Johnny feels being almost ten years older than the Southern king.

“They have to get through dinner first,” Jaehyun says.

Jaehyun’s right. They’re going to have dinner in a matter of hours and it would probably be better if they didn’t just stare at him the entire time because he’s young. He’s still a king and they have to respectfully treat him as such. They don’t like it when people look down on them because of their age so they shouldn’t do it to him. It wasn’t his choice after all; if the old king passed when he was sixteen then he had no choice but to take the throne. The kingdom needed a king, even if he was young.

“I think we’re going to need this resting time before dinner. Let’s go in the rooms now,” Jeno says.

Everyone agrees. They could use the time before they have to go back out and most likely be shocked by something else again.

“See you all soon then,” Donghyuck says.

They all return the farewell and then head inside of their rooms.

At least their rooms are nice and comfortable, though it seems like someone hasn’t slept there for a while now. Maybe Jaemin wasn’t exaggerating when he said that they haven’t had visitors in a while.

The time goes by, each of them doing their own thing and talking about the unusualness of this kingdom so far, from its people down to its king. They can see why this kingdom is such a mystery.

Eventually, they are fetched for dinner.

“We hope you all had a pleasant evening. Dinner is ready now. Follow us if you may,” Chenle says.

He and Jisung lead them to the dining room.

They can’t help but find it strange though that advisors are the ones leading them places. It’s not their job to do that—that’s usually a guard’s or a servant’s job—so it is weird to see the pattern of the two taking them places. Just one more thing to add to their list of why this kingdom is peculiar.

When they get to the dining room, they see a great spread of food on the table and Jaemin standing there happily.

“Hello again, so glad you all could join us. Please, have a seat,” he says.

They all hesitantly go to the table—once again noticing the lack of people in the room—and take a seat. They figure that Jaemin is going to sit at the end of the table since that is proper etiquette so the two kings sit on both sides of Jaemin’s seat. Mark sits next to Jeno and Donghyuck sits next to Renjun. Johnny, Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Lucas sit a seat away from the advisors so that Chenle and Jisung can sit near the advisors as proper seating etiquette requires.

Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung take their seats once everyone is settled.

“I do hope you don’t mind but for meals, we eat where each person serves themself. It’s what we are used to doing though we know that that might seem a bit weird to other royals,” Jaemin says.

It is weird to them since that is a commoner’s way of eating but it’s not the strangest way. Jeno is actually a bit familiar with it because when his mother wants to break away from the royal life every once and a while, they would have dinner that way as well. Renjun, though, has never had a meal like that so it is very different for him.

But, they are not in their kingdom right now. They are visitors—unannounced at that—so they will go along with how things work here.

“We do not mind. It’s a very family-like style of having a meal. Thank you for having us for dinner on such short notice,” Jeno says.

The words seem to make Jaemin light up even more.

“It is no problem at all. We are very happy to have you here with us. Now, may you all enjoy,” Jaemin responds.

To get the momentum started, Chenle and Jisung begin to pass the food around so no one feels awkward reaching for something first. Soon, the plates are being passed and everyone is serving themselves, some more adjusted to it than others. Dinner starts without any issues.

A bit surprisingly, the food is really good. They don’t know why they weren’t really expecting the food to be as good as it is at home but they can’t believe how good it is.

“This is delicious, very flavorful,” Jeno says.

“A good blend of spices and herbs if I may say,” Renjun adds.

Unusual place but great food.

“Jaemin made most of it, he’s a good chef,” Chenle says proudly.

Every one of them stops eating in surprise at the comment. The king himself made the food?

“You cooked all of this?” Donghyuck asks.

“Well not all of it, they helped me a lot as well,” Jaemin says.

Now they’re really in a loop. These three cooked the dinner they are having right now? The king of the South and his two advisors cooked dinner for them and their guests?

“If I may ask, why did you three cook the meal? Isn’t that the chef’s and servant’s job?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin gives a small, shy smile.

“Well yes, but we do not have a chef or servants here. It’s quite alright though, I really like cooking. It’s been a while since I’ve cooked for anyone besides us three so I was excited for tonight,” he responds.

No chef? No servants? What kind of palace does not have a chef or servants? Once again, for the hundredth time, what is going on here? 

“Is this palace  _ empty _ ?” Jeno asks.

The three boys nod at the same time.

“It’s just us three. You see, when my uncle passed and I took the throne, many did not support me. My family had a rocky relationship and my mother and my uncle were not very close. Because of this, many did not know that he had a nephew and when they found out, they did not accept me readily. Some were loyal to my uncle only and did not accept me as king, some did not want to serve a king so young, and still some just saw it as a chance to go back to their families. I didn’t want to force anyone to serve under me and I wasn’t going to keep people who would probably kill me in my sleep so I told them all that whoever wanted to leave was free to. Many left immediately. Some tried to stay but eventually followed the crowd. Slowly but surely, it became only us three,” Jaemin explains.

The others listen on in surprise. They know that there are some who do not like the idea of serving a young king but they never thought it could go to that extent. A palace without workers is unheard of but yet these boys are here all alone. They do not know if it was a mature thing or an unwise thing to allow those who did not want to serve him to leave.

“How do things function here then?” Renjun asks.

“Well, because it’s only the three of us, it is not hard to take care of us. What do we really need servants for if we all know how to cook and clean? When I have paperwork, I can do it while they make sure we have things to cook and our clothes are clean and whatever else there is. I do not need guards because no one tries to come to the palace and even if they did, we know how to handle ourselves well enough. We’re quite used to do things ourselves; just because I am king now doesn’t mean I need everyone else to do things for me,” Jaemin responds.

He’s an independent king they are seeing. But still, it seems abnormal to them for there to be no servants. There are just certain things a king shouldn’t have to do, even if he knows how to. To not even have one official servant is a weird and sad case. Are his two advisors even his actual advisors or were they just the only ones who stayed?

Who watches over them? Who guides them? They may be capable but they are still young. Who helped the sixteen-year-old to step up to his title as king? Who taught the fourteen and fifteen-year-old how to advise a king properly? There has to be someone who is with them, at least one person. They cannot see how it is just them alone.

“Oh but please, don’t worry about that. Why don’t you tell me the reason for your visit? It’s not every day that the two kings of the neighboring kingdoms make a trip down to the little Southern Kingdom. It must be something important,” Jaemin says.

Yes, that’s right, they are here for a reason and that reason is to find out what is going on here. Though Jaemin turned out to be much younger than they expected, he still did not fulfill his duties as a king of one of the three kingdoms and disrespected them—intentionally or unintentionally—so they have to find out why. As fellow kings, they also have a responsibility to make sure this kingdom can function. If there is no one here, does Jaemin even know all that he is supposed to do as king? If he doesn’t then they have to teach him.

They are here to get through the mystery of the Southern Kingdom.

“We are here to see how this kingdom is fairing and to get to know the new king. When we were informed that the old king has passed and that his nephew took the throne, we wanted to come and formally introduce ourselves and get to know the Southern Kingdom. We offer you our condolences, by the way, we’re very sorry for your loss,” Jeno says.

“Thank you for your concern. I take it that you all will be staying for a while then?” Jaemin says.

“We plan to. Is that alright with you?” Renjun responds.

Jaemin smiles once again.

“Of course it is. How wonderful it is to have guest. I hope you all enjoy your visit here. We will ensure that you have the best stay you possibly could have,” he says.

His cheerful manner makes them feel better that he is not upset or being difficult about their last-minute stay but also makes them a bit wary because it is unusual for anyone to readily accept all of this. Even Jeno, the kindest king one could ever know, would have a few issues with all of the not earlier stated decisions. Jaemin is taking this all too easily for their comfort.

“Thank you, we appreciate your kindness,” Jeno says.

“It is my pleasure,” Jaemin responds.

As they look at his smile, two things come to their minds. One: he is a friendly and cheerful king. Two: they need to keep a close eye on him. A king this friendly but he doesn’t even try to contact them in three years? He’s this kind but yet no one wants to serve under him in the palace? Some things are not appearing to add up and they want to find out why.

There’s more to this kingdom than they’re seeing and they’re going to figure out what.

And the first place to start is with its strange king, Na Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've met Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung now; how do you like them? How do you like the Southern Kingdom so far?
> 
> Like most things, pink(/red), blue, and green themed characters make an appearance. I totally wasn't thinking about the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys when I was writing their hair colors lol. I promise it's all for a reason though and not only because of my childhood.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)


	4. A meeting together

The sun is barely above the horizon when his door opens.

“I thought you two were going to sleep in today,” Jaemin says, looking at them from his vanity’s mirror.

Chenle and Jisung walk in further, closing the door behind them. They are already dressed for the day like he is despite the early time.

“We wanted to help you prepare breakfast for them,” Jisung says.

Jaemin turns around and faces them with a small smile.

“That’s nice of you both, though I’m sure you could have gotten in a bit more sleep before coming to help. Are they still asleep?” Jaemin says.

He doesn’t remember the last time those two slept in for a morning but he won’t complain too much. He enjoys having their company at any time of day too much to.

Chenle nods in response to the question.

“Yes, either none of them are early risers or their journey really tired them out,” he replies.

“Or maybe all of the shocks and surprises wore them out,” Jisung says.

Jaemin chuckles, nodding in agreement with Jisung’s statement.

“That’s also a possibility, they received quite a few shocks from the moment they arrived. I don’t know what they were expecting when they decided to suddenly visit this kingdom but clearly this was not it. It must have been very different than what they were thinking. Did they ask you about your hair colors already?” He says.

Jisung nod, passively touching his blue hair.

“They did. The Northern advisor asked while we were taking them to their rooms. They found the story touching,” Jisung responds.

Jaemin smirks amusedly. They sure did not wait long to ask about the hair colors. He can tell already that they will be receiving a lot of questions from their visitors during this visit.

“Good to know, that’s one less question I’ll have to deal with today then. Will you both be alright on your own with the advisors and guards?” Jaemin asks.

Yesterday, at dinner, the two visiting kings requested for there to be a meeting today of all three kings. Jaemin was expecting it but he didn’t think they would do it quite so soon. Either way, he agreed and it was planned that after breakfast the three of them would meet. 

That meant though that Jisung and Chenle would be alone with the two advisors and the four guards during the time period that Jaemin is at that meeting and he does not know how long that meeting will last.

“Yeah, we’ll be okay. We’ll show them around the palace to keep them busy. Hopefully though, your meeting doesn’t last too long or else we may have to take them with us when we go to prepare lunch or we may have the lunch meal late,” Chenle says.

Jaemin runs his hand over Chenle’s hair affectionately.

“Don’t worry too much about lunch, whatever happens, we’ll work with it. Just make sure you keep a close eye on our guests. They are quite the curious ones and you know what curiosity can lead to,” he responds.

Jisung snorts.

“Are they curious or are they nosy? They clearly came with a purpose and I do not believe it was only to sightsee the kingdom,” he says.

Jaemin smiles and pulls Jisung to him, throwing his arm around the younger.

“You may be right but it is not our first time dealing with nosy people. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just remember to be polite and friendly. These are guests we don’t want to scare off if we don’t have to. They can become quite the problems if we do so let’s be cautious just in case,” he responds.

He pinches Jisung’s cheeks, causing the younger to whine though he is trying (and failing) to hide his smile. Jaemin coos at him, a normal occurrence for the record.

Jisung always tries to act as if he does not like it when Jaemin babies him but all three of them know that it is only a front he is putting up. He’d start sulking if it day went by and Jaemin didn't show him more than the usual attention. It’s alright though because Chenle secretly would sulk too if it was to happen to him.

Jaemin lets go of Jisung and walk back to his vanity. He picks up his crown from the top and puts it on, watching in the mirror as it sits perfectly on his head.

Three years he has worn this crown and he plans on wearing it for many more. It serves as a reminder to him that things will be okay for them now. He will make sure of it.

He looks down at his necklace resting on the outside of his shirt. Yesterday, he kept it tucked in but maybe today he will let it stay in view. He lifts up the crystal, noticing how it fits in his hand perfectly now at this age. It reflects a soft pink light in his palm, almost matching the color of his hair.

“Boys,” he calls out, still looking at his own necklace.

Chenle and Jisung both hum in response.

“Do not let them touch your crystals, no matter what,” Jaemin says.

He looks up and into the mirror, catching a glimpse of the green and blue crystal necklaces faithfully around the two boys’ necks. 

All three crystals are the same minus their colors. From their pointed hexagonal shape to their size to their meaning, it’s all the same. Nothing can happen to these necklaces, they all know that.

He looks into their eyes from the mirror and they nod in understanding.

“Good. Now,” he turns around and smiles cheerfully, “let’s go get started on breakfast, shall we?”

He walks over to them and leaves soft kisses on top of their hair as he does every morning to remind them of how precious they are to him. They’ve gone years together and here’s to many more.

“Let’s go.”

~~~

“Shall we get going now?” Jaemin asks with a smile.

Breakfast is officially over and Jaemin decided to cut straight to the chase so as not to waste any time. The sooner the meeting starts, the sooner it ends.

“Yes, please lead the way,” Jeno says.

Jaemin nods and turns to his two advisors with a telling look that only they would understand. It means that if they need anything, they can call for him. He would leave this meeting in a heartbeat if one of them needed him to.

The two get the message and both give small reassuring smiles in return.

Jaemin turns back to the two kings.

“Follow me then,” he says.

The three bid farewell to the advisors and guards and walk away, Jaemin leading them to his personal study room. He doesn’t go there often himself, preferring to just go to the library instead since there are more books there, but it seems like a proper place to hold a meeting on short notice.

“It is uncommon for you to walk without guards watching you, isn’t it?” Jaemin asks, noticing how the two kings keep looking around as they walk.

The question catches the two off guard, not knowing that he was watching them.

“Well, yes, it is. You seem quite used to it though,” Renjun responds.

“I am. I do not think someone is going to harm me and I do not want to be fussed over so having no guards do not bother me. But if it really bothers you, we can go back and bring your guards along with us. You also need to feel safe here as well,” Jaemin says.

Just because he is fine with the lack of people around does not mean he should let them stay uncomfortable. He knows that this situation would be strange for any royal who sees it.

“No, it’s alright. We do not need them around to have a discussion,” Jeno replies.

"Very well then, we are almost there. I hope my study room will suffice, I didn’t know where else to put it in such short notice,” Jaemin says.

And it’s not as if he has ever held a meeting before so he did what he could.

“It will be perfectly fine. Thank you for accommodating us and this meeting on so little notice, your effort is very much appreciated,” Renjun responds.

Jaemin smiles, something the two kings are seeing that he does often.

“Oh good, I am glad to hear that it will work. And I do not mind working around the time given, circumstances arise so it is understandable when things like this happen. I am just very happy to have guests over and such big ones at that. I am honored that you both made a trip down here to visit, thank you,” he says.

The two kings look at each other, not knowing if Jaemin’s willingness and friendliness is necessarily a good thing. They hope that they’ll find out more during this meeting.

Finally, they reach the designated room.

When they enter, Jaemin offers them a seat at the table, the two sitting on one side as he sits on the other to be able to make eye contact.   
  


“So, what is it you would like to discuss?” Jaemin says to break the silence and get the ball rolling.

Renjun and Jeno look at each other to see which one of them will start first. They silently decide that Renjun will speak first.

“It has been three years since you have been crowned correct?” He asks.

Jaemin nods.

“It has been,” he confirms.

“Other than the previous king’s passing, was the kingdom at peace when you were crowned?” Jeno asks.

“Relatively. The people were confused and worried about who would be king next but once the birth records were checked and it was confirmed that there was a male relative to take the throne, I was crowned. We were not at war or going through an epidemic of some sort if that is what you are asking, however,” Jaemin responds.

Jeno and Renjun, now confirmed that it was a time of peace, wonder then why weren’t they informed at all of his coronation. If there was turmoil happening within the kingdom then they could understand but the people not knowing what will happen is not a reason to not inform the other two kingdoms.

“If you do not mind me asking, what of your mother and father? Considering that you were only sixteen at the time, traditionally speaking, the oldest blood relative would have received the throne first. Why were you given the throne, especially since you were not of age?” Renjun questions.

Jaemin’s eyes cast down to the table but neither of the two kings can tell from what emotion is it from. In fact, his whole demeanor is unreadable.

“My parents passed during that year as well, which left me as the only blood relative left. It was a year of bad fortune but not for the entire kingdom. Though being underage, I was crowned because there was no one else. My coronation was unconventional by many standards but we did what we had to do for the kingdom to keep running,” he responds.

Immediately, both Renjun and Jeno feel terrible for the young king. He was truly crowned under unfavorable circumstances. They don’t doubt that he was overwhelmed throughout it all. Losing all of his family and then being crowned at sixteen to rule over an entire kingdom, that’s a lot to deal with. He must be strong to go through it all and still be here, friendly and open as ever.

“We are extremely sorry for your loss; that must have been a very difficult time for you,” Renjun says.

Jaemin raises his gaze back up from the table and offers a small half-smile.

“I made it through but your expressions are appreciated. Now if I may ask, was there something wrong with my coronation? You seem to be focused on that in particular,” he says.

He would like to push the conversation back on track if at all possible.

“Well, yes and no. You were rightfully crowned, we will not deny that, but some traditions were not upheld during it. It is customary for the other two kings to be present at a coronation since we are all connected. If not invited then they should at least be informed. We were neither informed of your coronation nor of the old king’s passing. You do understand how that could be taken?” Jeno says, trying not to come across accusatory.

Jaemin’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth to block the gasp that slipped out.

“Really? My deepest apologies, I did not mean to be disrespectful in any way. Everything was just so hectic before and after I was crowned and no one told me of that particular tradition. I assure you that I would have invited you both to my coronation if I would have known,” he says, looking apologetic.

Alright, Jeno and Renjun could understand if Jaemin did not know or think of the custom since it does sound like it was an overwhelming time for him but surely someone in the palace would have thought about it even if they did not support their new king. How could they have not received any notice whatsoever?

“We can understand that. Was that not something you were taught during your lessons though? Usually, all nobles are taught customs and traditions during their lessons but that may just be how things work in our kingdoms,” Renjun says.

Jaemin shakes his head no.

“My lessons were a bit different than what you are used to, I can tell you that. You see, it was expected that my aunt would eventually bare a child so there could be an heir. When she passed, everyone assumed that in due time my uncle would no longer be too overwhelmed by grief and marry again in order to produce an heir. I was not even thought of as a potential candidate for the throne. I was taught many things involved in ruling and the kingdom, despite that, however. I guess though that there were a few things missed during the lessons,” he responds.

They wonder how much were missed during his lessons if he was not thought of as someone who would take the throne. Was he not taught anything on how to deal with his fellow kingdoms? Did it branch out into other kingdoms in general? What was he taught and what wasn’t he?

“If I may ask, was one of the things that were not taught the regular meetings that the three kings have so as to see how each kingdom fares? You have not shown up to any of them or made any correspondence with us in the past three years,” Jeno says.

Jaemin scrunches up his face in confusion.

“That can’t be. Yes, I have not gone to any of the meetings but I made sure to send letters regularly so as to inform you both of how this kingdom fares. I did not show because I was worried that you two as well would not want to have any dealings with me when you saw how young I was so I was waiting until I at least turned twenty to go. In the meantime though, I sent many letters to you. Have you not received any of them?” Jaemin says.

It is their turn now to be confused because they know very well that they have not received any letters, not even when they sent some themselves.

“We have not received a single letter. That is one of the main reasons why we are here,” Jeno responds.

Jaemin shakes his head in displeasure.

“That is not good, I see why you all made the trip down here. I do not know how this happened but I am very very sorry that you did not receive any of my letters. This misunderstanding made you travel all this way, I would hate for this visit to be for nothing. Go ahead, ask me whatever you want. We need to make up for the lack of information,” he says.

Renjun and Jeno are once again caught aback by his willingness. Part of their minds is still stuck on the fact that he apparently sent letters but not a single one of them was received by them in the past three years. That does not seem possible but yet he seems genuine on the fact that he did send letters. Now, they have to process that he is telling them to ask him whatever so as to make up for what they do not know. Is he really that open?

“Are you serious?” Renjun asks.

“Very. Go ahead, ask me whatever. I think you both deserve to know about my kingdom after waiting so long without any correspondence, especially since you traveled all this way to find out. You can ask, I do not mind,” Jaemin responds.

The two kings look at each other, unsure but choosing to go with the flow.

“Alright then. Could you tell us please how the kingdom has been fairing? Are the people more adjusted to you now?” Jeno says.

They might as well take the opportunity. It’s not every day that you get to find out about the Unknown Kingdom.

“Things have been well here. Yes, the people are more adjusted to me and see me as their king. I may not be what my uncle was to them but for the most part they respect me. I do receive some comments about how I am not fit to be king but those are rare and far in between. Overall, things have been well,” Jaemin responds.

While it is good that the people are getting adjusted to their new king, isn’t it of concern that some still speak out against him? If the subjects do not like their king that can become a very big issue, even for a small kingdom. They’ve noticed though that Jaemin does not seem bothered by it. They’re beginning to wonder if he is bothered by anything.

“It is good that they are adjusting to you. Since we haven’t had any communication in years, we were wondering how things were going for your kingdom in means of commerce as well. We are not sure how trading works for this kingdom or if it is still continuing after the late king’s passing,” Renjun says.

The Southern Kingdom’s trading is one of the biggest mysteries about this kingdom. And now that they see that there aren’t any palace workers, they’re even more curious about it. Who collects and manages the people’s taxes? What are the people paying for if there are no public workers such as guards?

“Really? You do not know what we trade? That’s very interesting. Well, here in the South, we are a large supplier of healing products, in particular medicines and healing stones. We have a lot of plants and quarries here that make it very easy to make medicines and healing jewelry. You are wearing one right now on your wrist actually. That stone in the middle has calming properties and is believed to bring good fortune,” Jaemin explains, pointing to the bracelet on Jeno’s wrist.

Jeno looks down at his wrist in surprise. When he was given the bracelet, he knew that it didn’t originate in his kingdom and Renjun said it wasn’t from his as well but he didn’t stop to think that maybe it came from the Southern Kingdom. He thought that it was one of those outside exchanges but it looks like he was wrong.

“So does that mean some of our medicines come from here as well?” Jeno asks.

“Yes. Medicines are our specialty and that is what we trade most of the time. Most people only buy the gems because they look pretty and do not really care about its properties so medicine sells easier,” Jaemin responds.

They would have never guessed that their medicines come from the Southern Kingdom. They had more ties with their third kingdom than they knew. It’s ironic then that the kingdom responsible for making so much medicine lost its king to an illness. Either they didn’t catch it in time or it couldn’t be helped, such as in the case of the late Southern queen.

“Is your necklace from here as well? We’ve noticed that you and your advisors wear the same necklaces but in your respective hair colors,” Renjun says.

Jaemin smiles and nods.

“Yes, the crystals in our necklaces are from here as well. They were given to us by my parents. When Jisung’s hair started to fade in its natural color, we decided to dye our hair to match our necklaces since they were our respective colors. These necklaces are very special to us,” he says.

That must mean that the three really knew each other for a while now, before Jaemin was crowned if they received the necklaces from his parents. They do seem close to each other so that makes sense. Their bond is sweet. Jeno and Renjun do not know if they’d be able to break the normal standards and dye their hair such strange colors if Mark or Donghyuck had to. Though it is strange to them, it is a nice gesture between the three boys.

“That is lovely to hear. If I can ask, do the gems here actually have the properties you sell them for? It seems pretty mystical to use a stone for things such as fortune and healing,” Jeno says.

“Oh of course they do. The Southern Kingdom has always been known for seeming a bit fanciful but I assure you that gems do have the properties we name. There is a lot of power in a gem if you know how to use it right or bring it out. But that is a different story for another time since we’d have to get into our beliefs and here, we believe in a bit more than stated logic,” Jaemin responds.

Renjun and Jeno have heard about that involving the Southern Kingdom. They’re a kingdom that believes in omens and curses which add to their strangeness since the North and the East do not believe in such things. Maybe they _should_ have that discussion another time because they are a bit curious to know more about that.

“Fascinating. There is a lot to what you all trade here. It’s a wonder and a shame that more outside of this kingdom do not know about it. So if this kingdom produces medicines and stones, that must mean that the people are the ones who harvest the materials and make it and I’m sure they sell it here as well. What is the situation with the taxes then? How do they get collected here if you do not have any royal guards anymore? Did that affect the people’s business?” Renjun says.

A big question that they have to know the answer to. Medicinal commodities is a big market inside and outside the kingdom. What is being done with that money? Where are the people’s dues going exactly?

“Oh, things were not affected greatly by the loss of royal guards when I came into rule. I do not know if you noticed it on your way here but the Southern Kingdom is really only made up of two towns, the capital here and the one you first passed through. In between is just the area where all of our materials come from, the plants and the quarries. Due to this, collecting taxes is not hard. Chenle and Jisung go and collect taxes from the first town one day and then on another, they collect it from the second. Yes, it would be quicker with more help but the people have gotten adjusted to my two advisors going out. Their taxes go toward the importing of food from yours and outside kingdoms and the maintenance of the kingdom. We find a way to make everything work,” Jaemin explains.

Jeno and Renjun do not know if they recall seeing how this kingdom is divided but that would make sense since they do remember seeing a lot of trees at one point. But even so, they do not think that it’s possible for two people to collect all of the people’s taxes. That is not realistic. Furthermore, who is making sure the kingdom is maintained? Who makes sure the people are safe? They cannot really be expected to believe that the two young advisors do that as well. Once again, things are not adding up even though Jaemin is giving an explanation.

But before they can raise any questions along those lines, Jaemin pops up in his seat.

“I know, why don’t I show you some of what the people make and produce? It will help you to see how our business works here and it is fascinating to look at. We have a room full of medicines and a room full of gems, stones, and jewelry. The medicine room was there since before my uncle’s rule. As for the jewelry, well I confess, I can’t help but buy pretty things,” Jaemin says, giving a shy smile at the end.

That changed quickly but the younger king does seem excited about showing them. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to look.

“Alright, I guess that is fine,” Jeno says.

Renjun nods in agreement and Jaemin’s smile turns from one of shyness to one of joy.

“Great! And on the way, I can also show you the garden. We can make medicines here as well so I can show you the process but also the garden is just a beautiful place to be in,” Jaemin says with a happy sigh.

From the look in his eyes, they can tell that Jaemin really likes the garden. They don’t think they have seen that look from him since they’ve came despite all of his friendliness and cheerfulness. Clearly then, the garden is special to him.

“We would be delighted to see the garden. Already it seems like a wonderful place,” Renjun says.

“Lovely! Shall we get going then? I would like to finish before noon so I can help Chenle and Jisung with preparing lunch. I’d hate to leave it to them alone,” Jaemin says.

Each time they remember that Jaemin prepares the admittedly delicious meals they eat, they can’t help but be in awe a little bit. It is just a strange notion that the king of an entire kingdom is cooking his own meals and cooking for others.

“Alright then, let’s get going. We will follow you,” Jeno says.

With that, Jaemin stands up happily, ready to show them the most wonderful place in the palace and the two most interesting rooms other than the library.

So far, for their first meeting, all three kings would say it went pretty well.


	5. Can its capital explain?

Breakfast was once again silent, minus the few questions and statements here and there, but they can’t say that it’s uncomfortable.

At least not as uncomfortable as their first day here. It is only their third day here but it still isn’t as shocking as when they first arrived. They aren’t used to everything yet, obviously, but they’re having a bit more faith that they can make it through this visit. And after that meeting yesterday, they think they have a chance at understanding this strange kingdom.

“So, what would you all like to do today?” Jaemin asks cheerfully.

The visitors all look at each other, having already discussed with each other what they wanted to do today. They are here for a reason, after all.

“If it is alright with you, we planned to explore your capital here on our own today. We wanted to get a taste of what this kingdom is really like,” Renjun says.

“Yes, after yesterday, we’d like to see how the people live and to see their shops. I’d like to get another look at the gems and hear their properties as well,” Jeno adds.

If they are to be honest, they’re actually just very curious about how this kingdom runs. Even though Jaemin explained some things, more questions arose. They figure that their best way of figuring out the answers to at least some of those questions is to see things for themselves—without Jaemin or his two advisors around to confuse them more.

For the first time they’ve seen, Jaemin’s smile falters and a pout replaces it. He truly is the youngest of the kings.

“Have you gotten tired of us already?” He asks.

Is it possible to speak in pout? They’re pretty sure that he just spoke in the way his facial expression looks.

“No, no, we haven’t, we didn’t mean to come across that way,” Jeno says, quickly looking to Mark for some help in this situation.

Mark gets the message and once again comes to save his king.

“Please pardon our kings, they seem to be thinking of how things are in our kingdoms. You see, in our kingdoms, it’s very common for visitors to explore the area so as to personally experience and learn more about the kingdom. It’s a way of personally taking the initiative to show interest in the kingdom they are visiting and or going to do business with. Their comment was not meant to offend, they just want to show their enthusiasm in learning more about your kingdom,” Mark says.

Though they all like to bother and tease Mark, they will always respect him for the fact that he can make up something on the spot and sound so eloquent doing so. Mark has gotten both Jeno and Renjun out of tough spots sometimes because he has a way with words when it really comes down to it.

Jaemin stops pouting and tilts his head slightly.

“Really? I did not know that. I guess the Northern and Eastern Kingdoms do get a lot of special visitors so it does make sense that there is some form of custom to it. What if you get lost though?” He says.

Donghyuck jumps in this time to help push the excuse.

“Well, usually those of higher status such as kings have their guards with them and guards have a good sense of direction. Also, beforehand, it may be wise to look at a map or to pay close attention during your journey there. I personally have never heard of someone getting lost but I’m sure it happens and there are ways to deal with it,” he says.

The four guards nod in agreement to back up the statement.

“Oh, alright then, I guess that makes sense. Do forgive me, I don’t know much about your customs. I will be sure to learn them before I ever visit your kingdoms so as not to cause any offense. If you all would like to explore the capital, please go right ahead. Would you like horses for your exploring?” Jaemin says, his smile finding its way back to his face.

They all internally sigh in relief when he agrees with the idea. They do not need to accidentally offend the strange king. They have enough to deal with just by being here.

“No, walking is fine with us, we do not plan on going far. Thank you for your understanding,” Renjun says.

And thank you Mark for getting them out of that one like the savior he is.

“It is no problem, thank you for explaining to me. I hope you enjoy your time out today,” Jaemin responds.

“If it is alright with you, your highness, we’d like to leave now so we can come back in time to spend the next meal with you. Your advisors showed us a lot yesterday and said that there was more to see. We’d like to return early enough to do that as well with you three,” Mark says.

Translation: we would like to get out of here already and see what this kingdom is like.

Jaemin claps his hands excitedly.

“Oh what a nice gesture, thank you for thinking of us. Yes, it is fine if you all leave now, we do not want to hold you here or anything. Please, do have a good time,” he responds.

With that, they thank him once again and stand up from the table, excusing themselves. They leave the dining room and start heading towards their rooms to grab a few things.

“I will never give you away no matter how much Renjun offers to pay for you,” Jeno says to Mark in gratitude.

Mark rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, you say that now but you and Hyuck will be planning another escape plan away from us two in a few hours,” he responds.

Neither Jeno nor Donghyuck denies it, causing Mark and Renjun to shake their heads. Those two don’t change.

They get to their rooms—thank goodness their guards paid enough attention to already remember how to get there or else they’d be lost—and quickly grab a few things like a small pouch and a cloak for outside wear. When they have what they wanted, they get going.

“Let’s hope that by now the people realized that we are friendly visitors,” Jeno says.

“Maybe if your guards didn’t look so intimidating, people won’t give us that look,” Donghyuck responds.

He yelps in surprise though when Johnny hits him on the head.

“Sicheng here is literally known for being straight-faced and Lucas’ height is just as intimidating. Don’t think you won that one kid,” Jaehyun says.

Sicheng shrugs and Lucas nods in agreement. They’ll admit, they’re all a bit intimidating but that what’s part of them being a good guard. They were chosen for this trip for a reason.

“You know, now that there are three people younger than me here, I don’t think I should be the one referred to as kid,” Donghyuck says.

“I said the same thing once. They still call me kid in the palace though,” Lucas says, excited in the first half only to deflate in the second.

They all chuckle. Despite being an intimidating guard, Lucas is really a giant puppy. Another reason why he was chosen, he’s a good mood maker.

Leaving the palace grounds was not a difficult task and the capital town is pretty much right outside of the palace’s gate. All in all, it does not take them long to be in the town.

“Let’s see what we can find out,” Jeno says.

As they begin walking, the first thing that they notice is that it is different than their capitals. Their capitals are where all those of status live so things are more lavish than the other towns. This town does not look like that. They belatedly remember that the Southern Kingdom does not use nobility terms other than king and queen so they guess it makes sense that the capital is not only for the well off here.

The second thing that they notice is that this town seems busy and empty both at the same time. They can’t describe it any other way than that. Maybe because this kingdom has less people than what they are used to, it feels empty to them.

The third thing—and probably what they should have noticed first—is that no one maintains eye contact with them long. They just look away and continue on with what they are doing.

“Why don’t we go to a stall or a shop to see if someone would talk to us,’ Renjun suggests.

“Good idea. Let’s pick the place that would most likely talk to us,” Jeno says.

They look around the square—trying to ignore the fact that everyone is still avoiding eye contact with them—and try to spot a good place.

“What about that stall over there selling stones? The lady seems friendly,” Donghyuck suggests.

They all turn in his direction and see what he is talking about. The lady in charge of the stall is smiling as she hands the buyer the stone he just purchased. It’s the first smile they’ve seen in this town so it’s a good start.

They head over to the stall. It seems that the lady isn’t seeing them approach, looking in a different direction for potential customers.

“Hello there,” Jeno says in a friendly manner to her when they approach.

She jumps up startled and the smile is completely off of her face.

“Oh, our apologies, we didn’t mean to startle you,” Renjun says.

Just like everyone else in this town though, the lady looks back and forth, not maintaining eye contact with any of them.

“It’s quite alright. You must excuse me though, I have to step away for a moment. You sirs have a good day,” she says.

Before they can even respond, the lady scurries away, going through the sheet behind her.

“Okay...maybe a different place,” Jeno says.

They walk away, looking for another place to see if anyone will talk to them.

“Let’s try the book shop,” Mark suggests.

It’s not a bad idea since the person there will probably know a lot or at least have a book about this kingdom that they can read. So they head over to the small book shop, hoping for the best.

Their hope seems to be fruitless, however, because as soon as they enter, the person gives them a look.

“No,” He says.

“I beg your pardon?” Renjun says in surprise.

The man just looks back down to his book with a straight face.

“No,” he repeats.

It doesn’t seem that he will give any further explanation to that comment so they just turn around and leave.

“He was quite rude,” Renjun says.

“I don't know if they think we are threats or if they just don’t care for us,” Mark says.

“I don’t know which one is the worse of the two choices,” Jeno responds.

They try not to think of that rude experience and keep in moving. Someone here is bound to talk to them.

From shop to shop, they go hoping that someone will at least talk to them for longer than a few seconds. Each time though, they receive no such luck. No shop, stall, or passerby will even get past a formal greeting with them.

“Okay, this is ridiculous. I don’t know if we are learning something about this kingdom or just raising more questions for ourselves,” Donghyuck says.

“I’ll say this, with the way these people act, I can almost see why that palace is empty. Giving kindness does not mean it will be returned,” Mark says.

If the people are always like this, then they could see how no one stayed in the palace when Jaemin became king. They do not seem to be friendly to strangers, or whoever they view as strangers most likely.

“I think I’d agree with you. I just don’t understand though why--wait did you see that?” Renjun says, gaze becoming more focused on whatever he was looking at.

“See what?” Jeno asks, trying to see what he’s looking at.

In the general direction Renjun is looking at, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. People are still going about their lives, ignoring them.

“In that crowd over there, I swear I saw a guard,” Renjun says.

They all try to see what he’s talking about now, though they still don’t see anything.

“Jaemin told us that there aren’t any guards here though. Are you sure you saw that?” Jeno says.

Renjun nods, squinting, waiting for what he saw to return.

Finally, the people move a bit and once again he catches sight of a royal insignia.

“There, look! That’s a royal guard uniform. They have a sword and everything. It’s a guard,” Renjun says.

This time, they can all see what he is talking about. 

“It is a guard. But I know we didn’t see one all day yesterday while walking around the palace,” Donghyuck says.

Why would they see a guard out here but not in the palace?

To their greater surprise, the guard in question looks their way and actually maintains eye contact with them. 

“Your highnesses, I think you should go to them,” Sicheng suggests.

Maybe this guard will be able to answer at least one of their questions. And if not, they should at least go to see if it is indeed an actual guard.

They begin walking toward the guard, the guard not breaking eye contact with them as they do. Only when they get to a certain distance does the guard turn and start walking away. They look back at them but continue walking.

“They want us to follow,” Jaehyun says.

So they do so, trying not to lose sight of the guard as they walk through the town. 

Once again, they will say, this kingdom is so strange, they do not understand what’s going on. But, hopefully, soon they’ll get some clue.

They follow the guard to what feels like the outskirts of the commercial part of town. They watch as the guard suddenly walks into a shoemaker shop. Curious and unsure, they decide to go into the shop as well.

“Hello?” Renjun calls out as they enter the seemingly empty shop.

A middle-aged man comes to the front with a smile. Something about that smile doesn’t seem right.

“Hello boys, how may I help you all?” He says.

They all look at each other trying to figure out what they’re supposed to do. This man’s figure doesn’t match up to the guard they were following at all but they know they saw that guard come in here. Do they ask the man?

“You all aren’t from here, let me help you,” the man says, gesturing them to come closer.

Hesitantly, they move closer to the counter, still looking around to see if they see any sign of that guard.

The man’s smile is still unsettling to them but he’s the friendliest townsperson they have met today so they’ll see where this goes.

“Here, why don’t you look down at this chart and it can help you figure out what you’re looking for,” the man says, pushing a piece of paper in front of them.

Renjun and Jeno being the closest, look down at the chart just to be polite.

They gasp when they do.

“No need to be surprised, the prices are not as bad as my poor handwriting suggests,” the man says.

“Mark, Hyuck, look at this,” Jeno says.

The two move in closer to get a look at the chart and their eyes widen when they do.

_ ‘It is not safe here. Leave the kingdom while you still can.’ _

It’s a warning.

What’s wrong with the kingdom though? Is there a danger here they don’t know about? Does Jaemin know about this danger? If he doesn’t, shouldn’t he be informed? If he does, why is he hiding it from them? If there is a danger, why must they leave? As kings of the fellow kingdom, shouldn’t they stay and help?

“Do you understand the chart?” The man asks.

His smile is still there and so is his friendly demeanor but they think they are understanding why his smile is so unpleasant to them. It’s forced. 

He’s hiding the topic he is really talking about, why? Is he afraid of someone hearing him? Is it something they can’t talk about aloud?

“We’re having a bit of trouble understanding it, our apologies. Our kingdoms run differently. Do you mind explaining it to us?” Renjun says.

More than anything they need an explanation about this warning. This was not what they were expecting at all.

The look in the man’s eyes catches a bit of panic in them before going back to their forced friendliness. It looks like he is debating with himself about something.

Just as he’s about to open his mouth again though, the shop’s door swings wide open with a loud sound.

The man slightly jumps, knocking over an open bottle of ink that was resting right next to the “chart”. The black ink runs all over the paper, completely ruining it.

For some reason, they don’t think that that was an accident.

“There you all are, you’ve made it quite far.”

They turn around to see a green-haired figure they’re growing familiar with.

“Chenle? What are you doing here?” Jeno asks surprised.

Chenle smiles brightly at them.

“We realized a bit after you left that we didn’t give you any money to have just in case one of you saw something that you liked and wanted to buy it. So, Jisung and I went out to look for you guys and give you some. How could you experience it fully if you can’t buy anything?” He says.

They look at each other before looking back at him.

Those two went to find them so they could give them money? That does sound like a Jaemin thing to do, using the little they’ve seen about him already, but that also seems very strange. Also, how is it only now that Chenle found them? Don’t the two of them know the town very well? Not to mention, the eight of them stick out a lot, they’re sure someone could have told them which direction they went earlier.

“Oh, that is very kind of you three,” Renjun says, not really sure what’s going on.

Chenle looks past them and his eyes fill with worry.

“Goodness, did I cause that? I did not mean to startle you, sir,” he says, pointing to the ink mess that is all over the counter.

If they thought the man’s smile was faked before then the smile he’s showing right now must be part of their imagination because it is worse than the previous one. It’s tight and strained like they couldn’t imagine.

“No no, it’s quite alright. I’m becoming more clumsy in my growing age. Please, do not let me keep you. May you all have a good rest of the day,” he says.

He grabs the empty ink bottle and the ruined paper and hurries back to the other room before anyone can say anything else.

“Was it something I said?” Chenle asks.

Was it that indeed?

“No, I don’t think so. Shall we go then, I think there was a stall his highness saw something that he liked,” Mark says, trying to switch the attention.

Chenle perks up.

“Ooo really? What stall? I can take you back there before I go to find Jisung,” he says.

“It was one that sold stones. Come on, maybe outside I will remember the general direction of it,” Jeno responds, playing along.

They all start to walk out of the shop, Renjun and Jeno looking over their shoulder one last time to where the man disappeared to.

When they do, they’re shocked when their eyes lock with that mysterious guard they lost earlier.

The guard was here the entire time. Why didn’t they show themselves? Why appear now? Are they also trying to tell them something like the man was doing? 

There are so many questions that they have and they don’t see how any of the answers could be good at this point.

They turn back around, looking at the back of Chenle’s head. Either those two advisors and their king are oblivious to something happening in this kingdom or they’re trying to hide something important.

One way or another, before they leave this kingdom they will find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what do you think? Let me know.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)


	6. Explore the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again. Updating is not my strong suit, sorry 😅 I'll keep working on it though lol! I hope you guys enjoy it

Mark was wide awake.

He just couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. Yesterday’s events were too fresh in his mind to allow him to rest.

What did that note mean?

Why were they being told to leave? Why is this kingdom unsafe? That guard they were following, did they really lead them there just to give that warning or is there something else involved? Why did they have to go into that shop? Is there someone listening to them in the town? Is that why the townspeople are so unfriendly? There are so many questions racing through his head and he doesn’t know what to do.

Granted, they’re all curious about this but his mind won’t seem to let him rest like the others. Even more questions arise when they’re around the Southern King and his advisors. They’re such a strange bunch and from what he heard from Renjun and Jeno, vague answers are something all three of them seem to give. It’s just something about them that makes Mark wonder so many different questions. He’s sure of one thing though.

Something is going on here.

He sits up from his bed and looks over to Donghyuck—the younger is sleeping soundly. He doesn’t want to wake him up but he definitely can’t stay in here and let his mind run wild. It looks like he’s on his own this time.

He sighs as he stands up. This is such a Hyuck thing to do but he has his moments sometimes and the curiosity is going to eat him alive if he doesn’t do something.

Sliding on some slippers and grabbing and lighting his lantern—a warrior always travels prepared, even a “nerdy” one like him—he decides to go to the library and see what he can find. Maybe a history book or something can help give him some form of an answer to any of his questions. He just needs something to start him off. He can go searching for bigger answers another time when he has Hyuck or a guard with him.

He slips out of the room, making as little noise as possible so as not to wake Donghyuck up. Having paid close attention during their tour of this palace, he’s confident enough that he can find the library on his own.

The hallways here at night are much creepier than back in their kingdom. At least there are guards and torches lining the wall back home so it doesn’t feel so empty. Here though, it feels like something is going to pop out on him at any moment. And with that warning in the back of his mind, he feels even more unsettled by it all. It feels like the walls themselves are hiding something.

He treads carefully throughout the halls, staying on the alert. He feels like he should have taken a sword with him as well but he knows that would be pointless since it’s only the eleven of them in here. It’s just his nerves—he knows—but he has reason to be cautious.

It takes him a bit—he may have taken a wrong turn once or twice—but he finally reaches the library.

It’s smaller than the one back home but still filled with plenty of books. He should find something here.

He decides to just pick a random aisle to go down and begin his search. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to sleep anytime soon so he has time to look. If anything, he can just take a few books back with him to the room.

Some of these books look as if they haven’t been touched in quite some time. He can’t say that he’s surprised considering there’s only three of them here on a regular but still it is something he takes note of as he scans the shelves. He also notices that there seem to be a lot of books on plants and gems. By the way they are slightly further out than the others, he assumes those are taken down a bit more frequently.

Renjun and Jeno did say something about how this kingdom specializes in medicines and healing gems—maybe that’s why those books are more frequently pulled. From their time in the town, he did see that gems were a big thing along with their properties, he wonders what that's about. The trio also wears matching crystals around their necks, is there a purpose for that in this kingdom? Maybe another time he’ll read up on the gems of this kingdom just because. Not now though, now he needs to solve a few other questions that are more pressing.

He reaches the end of the aisle without finding a book that looks like it could help him. There are many other aisles though so he knows that he’s bound to find something.

Before he can choose another path to go down, however, his eye is caught by something further toward the back.

In the center of the space lies a wooden podium with a single book on it.

He walks over to it, curious. Why is this single book separate from all of the others?

When he reaches the podium, the first thing he notices is that the book is already opened, preventing him from reading the cover. The second thing he notices is that the pages look worn—some folded on the corner, writing along the edges, even a few rips. Clearly this book is old but well-read.

He looks down to the page it’s open to and it looks like a section header of sorts—a new part to the book. Underneath its title—that seems to be in a language he hasn’t seen before—are two short lines that he can read.

“Dark is its power but strong is its ways; what lies ahead can either bring terror or praise,” he reads aloud.

That’s...ominous. He has no clue what this is talking about but it gives him a really bad feeling. What’s dark? The content in this book? What power? Why is the title in a different language than the words beneath it? Why is this book talking about terror and praise? Those are two very different things so how can one thing—what he’s assuming is one thing—bring either or?

Debating whether or not he should try to find out the answers, his hand lingers on the page. He doesn’t know if this has anything to do with his original set of questions but he does know that there’s something with this book. It has to be important in some way.

He starts to turn the page, catching a glimpse of a sketch of something. Maybe he can find an answer to both sets of questions in here. It’s clear he’s going to find some type of answer with this book, he just doesn’t know what. If the next page turns out to be something really bad then he’ll leave this book alone.

“You’re up quite late.”

Mark jumps up startled, turning to the sound of the voice.

King Jaemin.

“Your highness, I didn't hear you enter,” Mark says, trying to calm down his heart.

Jaemin smiles at him.

“My apology then, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just saw a light and was wondering who was up at this time. Couldn’t sleep?” Jaemin responds.

Mark could ask him the same thing. Unlike him, Jaemin is still in regular clothes so he guesses that the younger did not go to bed at all. Not to mention that he doesn’t see any form of light with the young king. How did he walk through the hallways with no source of light?

“Ah no, my mind is too awake to let me sleep. My apologies if I shouldn’t have come here,” he says, bowing his head in respect.

Jaemin waves it off though.

“No need to apologize, I understand. I come here too when I cannot sleep. You are more than welcomed to spend time here. But if it’s something to help put you to sleep, I have just the tea for you. I was going to make some for myself, why don’t you join me?” He replies.

Mark tries to keep the hesitant look off of his face. He doesn’t know if it’s because everything so far has just given off a creepy vibe to him so his mind is playing tricks now but he doesn’t feel at ease with the young king currently. He quite literally appeared out of nowhere and from his daytime clothing to his lack of light, something doesn’t seem right. But of course, this could just be him being paranoid and over alert, his mind creating things that really aren’t as big as he thinks.

“I appreciate the offer but I don’t want to cut into your personal time, your highness. You seem to have been doing something already,” Mark says, gesturing to his clothing.

“Nonsense, it’s alright. I’ve spent enough time by myself, some company wouldn’t hurt. And please, call me Jaemin. It’s just the two of us after all and titles can become a bore in one-on-one conversations,” Jaemin responds.

Mark is taken back by the request. He hasn’t even spoken more than a few sentences to him before now but yet he wants him to drop the titles?

“I do not know if that’s appropriate. You are a king after all. I am just an advisor,” Mark says.

Jaemin believes otherwise, however.

“You call your own king without his title, no? It’s no different now. I would like you to call me Jaemin while we speak tonight. Besides, you’re older than me, right? If Chenle and Jisung can call me by my name despite being younger then so can you. Will you allow me to call you without your advisor title?” He says.

Mark honestly has no idea what is going on. He doesn’t even recall calling Jeno without his title in front of the Southern King since many people would view that as disrespectful of him despite Jeno giving him permission to. He guesses though that if permission was given—and it is a request from a king—then he should go along with it.

“Alright then, I will call you without your title for tonight. I have no issues with you calling me without my advisor title,” Mark replies.

Jaemin grins and grabs Mark’s hand, startling Mark once again.

“Great! Now follow me and I’ll show you the best tea ever,” he says.

He begins to pull Mark along cheerfully. Mark didn’t realize dropping the title apparently meant dropping the formalities as well because Mark knows that they aren’t anywhere close enough to each other for this type of contact.

“Excuse me your—I mean Jaemin, is it alright if I walk on my own? I’m not very big on skinship,” Mark decides to try.

Jaemin immediately drops his hand with a shy smile.

“Oops, my bad. I’m quite touchy and I’m used to holding Chenle and Jisung’s hands while walking. A force of habit—my apologies, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he responds.

“It’s alright. Donghyuck is the same way so I am not unused to it. I understand,” Mark says.

Far from being unused to it thanks to Hyuck constantly forcing it on him. He shudders at the kisses the younger has sneaked on him.

“Are you and Advisor Donghyuck close friends then?” Jaemin asks.

Mark nods though he doesn’t think he’s ever been asked that question before. Most people just assume that they are acquaintances due to seeing each other often as advisors.

“Yes, we are,” he responds.

Jaemin tilts his head in question, reminding Mark of how young he is.

“Despite being from different kingdoms? Do the four of you have meetings together outside of royal matters?” Jaemin questions.

Mark thinks he can see how that could be a question asked. The Southern Kingdom is separate from the other two and has been for many years now. Interacting with another kingdom must come across strange to the young king who doesn’t even show up for the regular meetings.

“Well, yes we do. I guess you can say that we were friends before we each received our titles,” Mark replies.

Jaemin hums in thought.

“So if I may ask, who is the oldest in your group?” He asks.

Either Jaemin naturally asks a lot of questions or he is trying to make conversation. Either way, Mark has no clue how he should go about this and he still feels like something isn’t right.

“I am,” he answers.

Jaemin looks at him with curiously excited—can Mark call it that?—eyes.

“Ooo really? How old are you then, Mark?” He asks.

“Twenty-four,” Mark replies.

Jaemin hums in thought.

“Twenty-four. Hmm, it must be strange for you then to see advisors six to seven years younger than you,” he says.

Strange is only one of the words Mark would use to describe his thoughts about how things are running in this palace.

“Admittedly, yes. I was turning your age now when I officially became a royal advisor. You all definitely had a young start in all of this but from my understanding, it wasn’t very much your choice to,” Mark responds.

Jaemin gives him a smile but it is not his normal bright smile. This one holds something to it but Mark cannot exactly say what.

“Sometimes, you’re forced to do things that in a normal circumstance you would never do. It’s up to you to take that and shape it to your benefit. Make the best out of an unpleasant situation,” he says, looking ahead with that smile.

Despite the positive message the words seem to have, Mark has a feeling that there’s a bit more to them, especially with that look Jaemin has right now. Something about them just doesn’t seem right.

It leads him back to his original set of questions. Something is happening in this kingdom that they are not supposed to know about, it seems. One of the main questions is whether or not Jaemin and his advisors know about it. With statements like that, Mark can’t help but think that the king knows more than he is letting on.

“Have you been making the best out of an unpleasant situation?” Mark asks.

Jaemin turns to him and his eyes close as his smile widens.

“Of course. It’s what I do best,” he says.

Mark tries to hide the chill that ran down his spine.

Those words were far from comforting. He can’t explain it but that wasn’t a good feeling. He doesn’t know what about those words are so off to him but he’s getting a good idea now that the young Southern King can hide a bit behind a smile.

The conversation seems to end there, both of them choosing to walk in silence.

Finally, they reach their destination. The kitchens.

“Here we are! Now, why don’t we make ourselves some tea. Our kingdom has a lot of different varieties that most likely aren’t found in yours but I’m sure you will enjoy them,” Jaemin says.

He walks over to put water on to boil. Mark just stays a bit behind, watching the younger, unsure of what he should be doing exactly.

Jaemin notices this and turns around to the advisor.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a snack to go along with your tea?” He says.

Mark snaps to his senses—he really shouldn’t look so uneasy around him—politely shaking his head no.

“No thank you, tea alone is fine for me,” he replies.

“Very well then,” Jaemin says.

The young king continues what he’s doing with a soft hum and Mark tries his best to not show any uneasiness. Whether the Southern King knows something or not, it’d probably be for the best to not show to him that they’re suspicious. It doesn’t make for a very friendly visit.

The water is finally done and Jaemin pours it into two cups. He fixes both cups of tea and then brings them over. He gives Mark his.

“Here you go. One cup of this and you’ll be sleeping peacefully. It’s great for nights like these where sleep seems to want to run away from you,” Jaemin says.

Mark looks at the tea—that he admittedly doesn’t want to drink—and offers a small smile.

“Thank you, I’m sure it will help us both,” he says.

But he doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to find answers. It doesn’t look like he’ll be getting to that tonight though—not with the king himself around him. Maybe another night, then, he can continue his search and find out what that weird book is about.

The both of them take a sip of their tea. Despite not wanting to drink it, Mark will admit that it is good. He guesses that he shouldn’t be too surprised considering the kingdom’s abundance and variety in plants.

“Do you like it?” Jaemin asks.

“Yes, it’s quite nice. Thank you again for this,” Mark replies.

Jaemin grins proudly and says he’s welcome before continuing with his own tea. 

Mark can’t help but wonder though why he smiles so much. Now thinking about it, his only remaining family died when he was sixteen, the kingdom didn’t support him as king, every servant of his has left him, and the kingdom itself seems on edge—what is there to be so cheerful about? Mark thinks it’s safe to believe that he serves a happy king but even then, Jeno wouldn’t smile all the time, especially not with bad event after bad event such as what happens here. Even them showing up unannounced would have made friendly kings a bit annoyed but yet Jaemin seems to be happy with everything that goes on. That’s actually really strange.

Something isn’t right.

The two finish their tea in silence—Mark too far into his thoughts to try to make polite conversation and Jaemin not seeming to mind. Maybe the young king is just used to the silence. Or maybe it’s something else but Mark won’t make up ideas without some reason to back it up.

“Why don’t we head back now? I’ll walk you to your room,” Jaemin says.

Walk him to his room? That’s awfully kind and awfully strange if you ask Mark. That must be a trademark of Jaemin—so kind that he’s strange.

“Oh, you do not have to. I think you should head back to your quarters as well, I do not want to keep you up any longer,” Mark tries.

But Jaemin waves it off.

“Nonsense, I insist,” he says.

With the way he says those words, Mark’s royally trained ears are able to pick up on the authoritative tone behind the sweetness. It’s not a suggestion.

“As you wish, your highness,” Mark responds on instinct.

Jaemin tuts and waves a finger at him.

“Now, now, I told you to call me Jaemin tonight. You’re much too formal for a friendly conversation,” he says.

Mark almost bows in apology but catches himself. It truly is weird to be asked to not be formal with a royal that is not Jeno or Renjun.

“My apologies, Jaemin, it’s a habit,” he says.

As he expected, Jaemin smiles in return.

“It’s alright. Now let’s get going before we become too tired to walk,” he replies.

He leads them out of the kitchen and back into the dark halls.

With Mark’s lantern lighting the way, Mark’s earlier question pops in his head.

“Excuse me, Jaemin, but if you don’t mind me asking, where is your lantern? I did not see one with you when you entered the library,” he asks.

Jaemin looks at him with slight confusion before understanding registers on his face.

“Oh, I do not need one. After spending so long here, you end up knowing the halls by instinct. I’ll tell you something small but funny. When I first became king, Chenle, Jisung, and I would play games during nighttime in these halls. We’d try to find each other without using any source of light. Our eyes became adjusted to the darkness after a few times of playing. Granted, we did run into a few walls sometimes,” Jaemin says, chuckling at the memory.

While Mark does find the small story a bit funny and heartwarming, he can’t imagine actually being used to this darkness. In his kingdom, they train in the darkness but they still rely on some form of a light source most of the time. But then again, being only three people in an entire palace, it’s understandable that they’d find ways to become adjusted.

“You’ve must have had a lot of fun. It’s nice that you three had games like that,” Mark responds.

“We did have fun. Maybe the eleven of us can do something fun together soon. That would be a nice way to get to know each other better. Ooo, I’ll bring it up to your kings,” Jaemin chirps.

Now that Mark wonders how it’s going to go. He guesses he has to wait and see.

Jaemin walks Mark all the way back to his room, only a few sentences of conversation happening in between. Admittedly though, while walking, Mark began to feel tiredness creep up on him. That tea really works.

“Here we go. I hope you have a good night, Mark. Thank you for spending time with me,” Jaemin says.

Mark bows politely in response.

“Thank you for allowing me to, Jaemin. I hope you have a good night as well,” he says.

Jaemin bids him goodbye and then walks away.

Mark is too tired now to do anything so he just decides to call it a night and head inside the room.

He quietly opens the door and slips in. He kills the light in his lantern and takes off his slippers. Slowly he walks back to his bed and gets in under the covers.

“Where’d you go?”

Donghyuck lifts his head up slightly at hearing Mark return. He woke up earlier and found Mark’s bed empty so he tried his best to wait up to see when he’d return.

“I’ll tell you in the morning, it’s a long story. Go back to sleep now, Hyuckie,” Mark replies.

Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice—he settles down in his bed again, happy to return back to sleep.

Mark follows after him, getting comfortable. His eyes close all on their own the second his head touches the pillow.

_ Damn this was a weird night. _

He drifts to sleep.


	7. That was...unexpected

It is three days later on a Saturday morning at breakfast that Mark finds out that Jaemin meant his words.

“Do you all have any plans for the day?” Jaemin asks the group.

They all look at each other, silently discussing if they did. When they all share the same look, they turn back to the young king.

“No, we do not,” Renjun says.

Jaemin brightens up with a big smile and excitement glimmers in his eyes.

“Great! If you do not mind, we would like to do something with you all today,” he says.

They are a bit taken back by that. It’s quite sudden of him and after what Mark told them about that night they talked, they are admittedly a bit cautious of the cheerful king. But with the excitement in his eyes—and his two advisors—they can’t find it in themselves to turn down the idea.

“That is fine with us. What did you have in mind?” Jeno says.

Jaemin turns to Jisung and Chenle and gestures to them. The two advisors turn to the group eagerly.

“We wanted to spar with you. It’s our first time spending time with people from the Eastern Kingdom and we know that they are known for their strength. We wanted to do a sparring match to see it for ourselves,” Jisung says.

A sparring match? Now they weren’t expecting that.

“I bet even Advisor Mark can spar really well. We’ve heard stories that everyone in the palace knows how to fight,” Chenle adds.

Mark gives a shy chuckle at the enthusiastic comment. Donghyuck speaks up before he can respond though.

“He can. It’s quite interesting what he can do when he puts down his books,” he says, sipping his drink casually.

Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle snicker at the comment, especially when Mark turns to him with a betrayed look. They are an interesting group if they must say.

“That’s good to know, maybe we can see a bit of that today. Chenle and Jisung would like to spar against your guards first, King Jeno, if that’s alright. It’d be good practice for them,” Jaemin says.

Johnny and Jaehyun look at each other with slight surprise. They don’t think they’ve ever sparred against people this much younger than them. Do they even know how to properly spar, considering the lack of guards here?

“If they would like. Are you both familiar with swords?” Jeno says, looking at Chenle and Jisung.

The two nod.

“We are. The three of us practice together a lot,” Jisung replies.

“You don’t have to go easy on us, we really want to see the skill of the Eastern kingdom,” Chenle says, mainly looking at Johnny and Jaehyun.

So they say but they think they’re still going to have to take it down a notch just for a few different reasons.

“Shall the rest of us just watch then?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin turns to him in response.

“For the first match at least. They’ve been really looking forward to sparring with the guards. But if you would like to pick up a sword afterward, by all means, please do so. I’m sure the Northern Kingdom’s fighting style is as beautiful as everything else in it,” he says.

With the looks on Chenle and Jisung’s faces, they can tell that they are excited about this. They wonder how long they’ve been wanting to do this. They guess it won’t hurt to go along with it for the day.

“The styles do differ, yes, but I do not think you’ll be seeing much from King Renjun or his advisor. Neither care much for sparring,” Mark says.

While they both do know how to fight—and Renjun is actually quite good at it, as expected of a king—neither of them care to do sparring unless they have to. Besides, Donghyuck is less for the formal fighting and more for the—for a lack of a better expression—underhanded and rough fighting that is common for, well, commoners. So sparring is something he’d prefer to watch than do.

“That’s fine. I will not be sparring either so we can watch it together. Why don’t you all head back to your rooms so you can have some time to let the food settle before all of the movement? We’ll clean up here and then go and set everything up. We’ll get you when everything is ready,” Jaemin says.

They all nod in agreement. They thank them as usual for the food and excuse themselves. Making sure they are far enough away from the trio, they turn to each other.

“Should we be concerned by the sudden interest in sparring?” Jeno says.

This extremely sudden interest if they can say.

“When he suggested us all doing something together I definitely was not expecting sparring to be the chosen activity. I don’t really know how to feel about this idea,” Mark replies.

After that night walk he had with Jaemin, he guesses he shouldn’t be too surprised with any sudden move they pull but he really can’t help to be suspicious. Not to mention that when he went back to the library the next day, that book was no longer there. It could have been put back on the shelf but he didn’t see the title so he can’t find it. Something has to be up with that book though, he just knows it. And now with this sudden idea, he has a feeling that there’s something else to it.

“Well it shouldn’t last too long since most of us are staying on the side and watching. Let’s see what happens during and after because we really can’t do much about it now,” Donghyuck says.

“Especially if Jaemin isn’t participating then it should go by quick because the two can only have but so much energy,” Renjun adds.

Most likely after the first match, the two advisors would have to take a break so maybe that means they want to see them spar between themselves. They don’t know how long the three planned this to be but they guess it won’t be too long. They’d be surprised if it takes them anywhere near lunch—in the Eastern Kingdom, some sparring sessions really are hours long so it’s not an uncommon thought for it to be lengthy—so they’ll wait and see what happens.

They make it to their rooms, all four guards going into one room as the kings and advisors go into another room together. They sit and wait while trying to not think too much of the strangeness this request seems to have. They’re coming to accept that this kingdom really lives up to its title of being strange. They can question a lot of things but receiving answers is what’s going to be the hard part.

After about twenty minutes or so, they finally receive a knock on the door.

Chenle grins to them as Jisung is knocking on the guards’ door.

“Everything is ready now,” Chenle says.

This is it. Time to see how this activity turns out. You know it must be something if even those from the Eastern Kingdom are wary about sparring. But they will give it a try.

The two advisors lead them through the halls, heading to the practice room where they will be doing today’s activity.

When they reach, they see Jaemin waiting there for them with open arms.

“Everyone is here, great!” He says.

The guests all look around. This room seems to be well maintained and well-stocked. Do the three of them still take care of all of these weapons and practice equipment though there are only them here? That takes a lot of time and effort—they must commend them for that.

Chenle and Jisung go over and grab their swords, eagerness on their faces.

“Are you two ready?” Jaemin asks Johnny and Jaehyun.

The two guards still do not know how they feel about sparring against these two but they will try to make the best of it and be careful with them. As King Jaemin said, it could be good practice for the two advisors. And they’ve done many practice sessions with different people so this shouldn’t be too different.

“We are, your highness,” Jaehyun says, him and Johnny drawing their swords.

“Great. Let’s begin then. Everyone to their positions,” Jaemin says.

The spectators stand off to the side. Chenle, Jisung, Johnny, and Jaehyun stand on the center mat, Jaemin standing in the middle of the two sides.

“A few rules first, just so we’re all on the same page. This is a dual match so feel free to work with your partner. Please stick strictly to your weapon, no physical contact—this is mainly to my two boys,” Jaemin looks over to the two who give him innocent smiles in return. “The pair that disarms their opponent is the winner. Above all, have fun!”

Disarm their opponent? Now they weren’t expecting that. Even in the Eastern Kingdom, most sparring matches go up until the opponent is put in a position that in battle would mean defeat. It’s rare that someone from that kingdom would actually be disarmed during battle. It almost seems unfair that that is the winning point for this match—Johnny and Jaehyun definitely have the advantage there, especially since it sounds like Chenle and Jisung are more used to using their body along with their weapons. This really is going to be quite an interesting match.

“Ready your weapons,” Jaemin says, raising his hand.

The duos stand in a ready position, waiting for the cue to start. Jisung and Chenle glance over to Jaemin and the older shakes his head no slightly—so subtle that it goes missed by the others watching.

“Begin,” Jaemin says, flagging his hand and then stepping back.

To everyone’s surprise—everyone but Jaemin—the two young advisors charge first. In a frightening unison, the two’s swords come in dangerous proximity to the two guards.

Johnny and Jaehyun move out of the way at the last second, completely taken aback by that. The two advisors quickly and easily adjust on their feet, turning back to them.

Those watching are in just much surprise. Those two are quick on their feet, quicker than expected. Jeno and Mark don’t think that they’ve ever seen Johnny and Jaehyun so caught off guard before. That really doesn’t happen often so the fact that those two did that is just surprising. 

They turn to Jaemin, wanting to see his expression, and a strange chill runs down their spines simultaneously when they see an amused smirk on his face. And they thought his smile was unsettling at times—this is a different story.

The two advisors once again rush at the guards but this time the guards are a bit more ready. The swords clash with a loud sound that echoes throughout the room. Johnny and Jaehyun’s footing almost slip just from the force of the impact—neither of them expecting that strength. These two boys are definitely more than they show. Maybe they don’t have the advantage as they believed.

This time, Johnny and Jaehyun try to attack first. They aim lower than usual, trying to catch the two off-balance. But Chenle and Jisung see it and easily block it with a fluid motion. In the same motion, they turn the tables around and put the attack on the two guards, causing Johnny and Jaehyun to jump back.

Seeing that this is not going to go the way they were expecting, they decide it’s time they switch it up. They’ve been in shocking duels before, this is just another one. Learn and adjust. It seems that the two advisors are—freakily—in sync so maybe getting them focused on separated things then is their weaker point.

With that thought in mind, Johnny and Jaehyun separate, going in different directions. And as expected, the two youngers split, Jisung following Johnny and Chenle following Jaehyun.

But they soon realize that it does not do them much good either.

Jaehyun barely gets a second to attack—all of his energy going toward blocking Chenle’s fast and relentless attacks. The kid seriously has some speed to him. He can just reposition himself and keep attacking with such a fluid movement. 

As for Johnny, he can get a few attacks in but the ones Jisung gives in return are quite the force to block. He has a strength to him that you’d never think just by looking at him. The younger must do well in hand-to-hand combat.

Though both of them clearly lack the proper techniques and forms for sparring, their natural abilities of speed and strength make up for it well. Very well.

For those watching on, this is even more unbelievable. They were not expecting this at all. They don’t really know what they were expecting but it definitely wasn’t this. At a glance, you wouldn’t think that Jisung and Chenle could hold themselves so well with a sword but yet here they are. They wonder how much practice they have done over the years—it really is amazing and commendable how well they spar. They have to give it to them.

The match then takes an even more shocking turn.

Almost quicker than the two guards or the spectators can register—in perfect unison—Chenle and Jisung strike with a force that cannot be blocked, knocking the two guards’ sword out of their hands and flying far away.

Johnny and Jaehyun are met with the point of swords.

“And we have a victor,” Jaemin says.

Jisung and Chenle lower their swords at that, giving the two guards bright, innocent smiles.

“Good match,” Jisung says, Chenle nodding in agreement.

No one responds for a moment though, just too shocked at what just happened. They don’t think they’ve ever seen anything like that. That was...quite the match—for a lack of words.

The Southern Trio does not seem to mind though. It’s as if they expected them all to be shocked silent. Either that or this is another one of those strange moments that they’ll never understand.

“You should spar with King Jeno! That would be a very interesting match,” Chenle says excitedly to Jaemin, filling the silence.

All eyes turn to Jaemin—and Jeno too though not as long—to see what he responds. If his young advisors can spar like that, then what can he do? Not to mention, Chenle sounded a bit too excited about that so that must mean that Jaemin must be able to handle himself well.

Jaemin chuckles though, shaking his head.

“No, I think I’ll just continue to watch. After all, no one likes to start a war over hurt pride—we’d never end,” he says.

It’s said so casually and lightheartedly that it actually confuses them. Is he saying that they’d be evenly matched so the battle would never end or is he saying that he would defeat Jeno, causing there to be hurt pride and a never-ending battle? Though both sound very confident for the normally kind king, the second really sounds like a stab at Jeno.

Before anyone can say anything to it though, Jaemin continues.

“Maybe you two can spar against each other for them though. But first, thank King Jeno and his guards for this match, it really was an amazing sight,” he says.

The two youngers nod enthusiastically.

“It was. Thank you for being willing to spar with us—the Eastern Kingdom’s might truly is something to be reckoned with,” Chenle says.

“There’s a lot we could learn from how you spar. We’ve never seen those techniques,” Jisung adds.

They bow politely to Jeno for agreeing to let his guards spar with them.

The group looks at each other, trying to wrap their minds around all of this. First, the trio comes up with the sudden idea to spar, then two young advisors in a palace with no guards defeat two of Jeno’s best guards as if it was easy, and then Jaemin denied sparring against Jeno and alluded to his defeat which was then glossed over and pushed aside. How do they respond to any of this? This has been quite the day and they aren’t even approaching the lunch hour.

“You’re very welcome. You two have a natural skill,” Jeno replies, trying not to sound as confused as he is.

“Thank you, your highness,” they respond in unison.

Jaemin smiles proudly at the two.

“Amazing job, both of you. And no one was cut this time, perfect,” he says.

“That was only one time!” Chenle argues as Jisung rubs his shoulder in memory of the scar.

Jaemin looks over to the others and with a hand blocking his lips, he mouths that it was definitely more than one time. Though most likely meant to make them laugh, they just feel even more concerned because getting cut with the strength and speed those two were displaying seems like one painful injury. They’re pretty sure that none of them will be eager to spar them next. They do like not being cut.

“If you say so. Why don’t you two take a break for now before you continue?” Jaemin says to them.

The two advisors nod, going over to join him.

Jaemin looks to their visitors with his ever-present smile and it unsettles them. Not because it’s strange or out of place but just because it’s there. For a quick moment, they wonder what the happy king looks like when he is not happy but then something tells them not to ponder over it much longer—it doesn’t seem to be a pleasant thought. So they just take in his friendly smile and try not to think about it too much while they are still in his company.

He claps his hands and tilts his head slightly, bright smile topping it off.

“So who would like to go next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> Or say something on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think so far 😁! Any ideas 🤔?


	8. Let's take a walk

On rare occasions, Mark surprises the others by doing something that he normally wouldn’t do.

This morning is one of those rare occasions.

“Uh excuse me, King Jaemin,” Mark says right as the royal stands up to begin cleaning the mess from breakfast.

Jaemin turns to him, curiosity on his face—matching Mark’s companions who are also a bit caught off guard by Mark suddenly calling him.

“Yes?” Jaemin says.

Mark stands as well, bowing politely before continuing.

“If it is alright with you, I was wondering if you could accompany Donghyuck and I on a walk in your capital?” He asks.

Donghyuck looks at him, completely confused because when were they going for a walk and when was it decided that they’d be bringing along the Southern King?

Mark pays no attention to his friend though, focusing on Jaemin with a courteous smile.

“Me? You would like for me to join you two?” Jaemin asks, also caught aback by the request.

Mark nods, not bothered by all of the looks he is receiving, no one having expected this.

“Yes. I thought it would be interesting for there to be a switch of advisors for the day. We’ve done it once back in our kingdom and it was very interesting so I thought you and your advisors would like to try it as well since we’re here. We don’t have to do much—you can consider it as getting to know each other better,” he says.

Jeno and Renjun try to recall when they ever switched advisors—both of them having established many times that Jeno and Donghyuck are not a good combination for work—but do their best to keep the looks off of their faces. Clearly, Mark has been thinking about this so they’ll let him go with it and then ask questions.

Jaemin lights up at the idea.

“Oh, so it is like a game of sorts?” He asks.

“Yes, it could be,” Mark replies.

Jaemin turns to his own advisors and the two seem just as interested with the idea of a game as he does.

“So that means my advisors will be with your kings for the day while you two are with me, correct?” He asks.

Mark nods and Donghyuck has enough sense to nod in agreement with him, despite still being extremely confused.

Jaemin looks over to the two kings.

“Is that alright with you both?” He asks.

They don’t know if he’s referring to him spending a day with their advisors or them spending the day with his but either way, if it gets whatever Mark planned in motion, then they’re fine with it.

“Of course. We think it will be a good experience for you three. Besides, we’d love to get to know your advisors a bit better,” Renjun says, on his toes as always.

Jaemin straightens up with his signature smile.

“Very well then, I would love to accompany you two for the day. It sounds quite fun to do this little switch,” he says.

Mark gives him a grateful smile and a respectful bow.

“Thank you, your highness. We will go grab a few things and then we will be ready to go,” he says.

Jaemin nods in response.

“Alright then. I shall meet you two here then when you are finished,” he says.

With all of that settled, the others finally stand up and the eight of them dismiss themselves to head to their rooms to prepare for the day.

It’s not until they are all in Mark and Donghyuck’s shared room, do the questions come at Mark.

“Okay what was all of that?” Donghyuck asks immediately once the door closes.

Mark raises his hands in defense.

“Before you try to kill me, I didn’t think of this right then and there. I was supposed to tell you all before breakfast but it slipped my mind,” he says.

He’s fortunate that he remembered before Jaemin left, otherwise that would have made things a bit harder.

“Alright, so what are you planning?” Jeno asks.

He always has faith in his advisor when it comes down to it but he still can’t see where Mark could be going with this.

“Well clearly something is going on in this kingdom and it isn’t anything small so I thought this would be a good way to get a bit more information. The last time we went to the capital, no one really spoke to us and when someone finally did, his advisor appeared out of nowhere. Jaemin said that the people have become accustomed to him now so why don’t we see if that’s true? We’ll see how the people act when he’s around and since the majority of you are here, his advisors can’t suddenly disappear or reappear anywhere. With us only being advisors, I figured maybe Jaemin wouldn’t be as formal as he is around you both if that makes any sense. With him in a higher position than us, he wouldn’t have to watch himself as much,” Mark explains.

Though he knows that the Southern King will still maintain that strange friendliness, he did see that Jaemin can drop the roles when he chooses to. Around two other kings, he may feel the need to be on his guard since they are of equal status but around two advisors, he technically holds the power so he may be a bit looser and less guarded.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Us staying with the two advisors could also give us some insight since they don’t have their king around to jump in and redirect questions,” Renjun says.

“Well what do you know, maybe all of those dusty books you read are good for something,” Donghyuck says, putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark gives him a deadpan look in response.

“You can never just compliment me, can you?” He says.

Donghyuck grins.

“Never to your face, no,” he replies.

Mark sighs and pushes his hand off of his shoulder.

“Just grab what you need. Let’s not keep him waiting for too long,” he says.

He turns to Johnny.

“Is it alright for me to have your sword for the day? Though I doubt anything will happen, I still don’t want to take the risk,” he says.

“That’s no problem. There should always be one sword in a group,” Johnny responds, taking off his scabbard and handing it to Mark.

Mark fastens it to his waist, adjusting it properly so if need be, he can easily unsheath it.

“It’s always so weird to see Mark with a sword. An advisor wielding a sword—I swear children’s first gifts in your kingdom are toy swords,” Renjun says to Jeno.

Jeno opens his mouth to deny the claim but then he recalls his own wooden sword at the tender age of four and decides that maybe he shouldn’t.

“Do you two have everything that you need?” He chooses to say instead.

Donghyuck lightly taps his bag, gesturing to the little that he usually carries.

“As long as Mark does, then I’m good,” Donghyuck replies.

It’s not like he has much to take anyway. And—though he’d never say it aloud—with Mark wielding a sword, he feels safer already.

“I’m ready. I’m bringing some money just to make this whole idea seem believable but I don’t think we’ll be doing much spending or anything unless Jaemin wants to, so we should be good either way,” Mark says.

As far as he’s planning, they’re just going to take a walk, maybe stop at a few stalls and shops to see how the people respond to their king. It’s simple, light, but hopefully should give them some insight into this strange kingdom. Not much needed but always nice to be prepared.

“Alright, then I think it’s your time to get going. Hope your day goes well,” Renjun says.

“Same to you. Those advisors are quite the characters in themselves,” Donghyuck says, thinking back to their shocking sparring session two days ago.

They’re still trying to figure out how those boys are so good and what is Jaemin like if they’re that skilled. They don’t know if that has anything to do with this mystery but it definitely does add to the confusion/surprise. To stay on the safe side, it’d just be best to stay on their guard around them all.

“We’ll see how it all turns out. See you later then?” Jeno says.

Mark and Donghyuck nod and give their goodbyes.

Finally, the two leave the room and head to meet up with King Jaemin.

“This is going to be one interesting day,” Donghyuck mumbles to Mark.

“Without a doubt,” Mark agrees.

They head to their meeting spot where Jaemin is patiently waiting for them.

“You’re here! Are you both ready to go?” Jaemin asks.

The two advisors nod.

“We are ready when you are,” Mark replies.

Jaemin smiles brightly and before they even realize it, he latches on to Donghyuck’s hand excitedly.

“Mark alluded to the fact that you don’t mind affection before. So since you two are like my advisors today, I thought I could try it until we get to town,” he says.

His excitement is so bright, Donghyuck doesn’t even have it in him to try to get out of it. It’s not like he minds the clinginess anyway.

“Alright, that’s fine with me,” Donghyuck replies.

Jaemin’s smile only widens, happy that he has a clinging buddy.

“Yay! Let’s go then,” he says.

He begins to lead the way, happily holding Donghyuck’s hand as Mark follows next to them.

Together, they leave the palace.

“Mark, if I may ask, why do you have a sword with you? We are only going for a walk, yes?” Jaemin asks.

A walk in the strangest kingdom he has ever stepped foot in but of course, Mark will not say that.

“For protection, your highness. It is customary in my kingdom for there to always be at least one armed person in a royal party. I know you are used to not having guards but I still feel that in case something happens, you should have someone readily able to protect you,” Mark responds.

Jaemin tilts his head slightly.

“Your king does not need much protection though, no? He is a skilled fighter on his own, isn’t he?” He asks, thinking back to their sparring session.

“He is, but just because he can handle himself doesn’t mean that we should allow it. We protect when we can. So though I’m sure you can defend yourself well, if you can have extra protection then it doesn’t hurt,” Mark replies.

And after that sparring session with only his two advisors fighting, Mark is very sure that Jaemin can defend himself  _ well _ .

Jaemin turns to Donghyuck, whose hand he is still holding.

“Is he an advisor or a guard?” He asks, gesturing to Mark.

Donghyuck laughs at the comment.

“He’s an advisor, don’t worry. The Eastern Kingdom is a kingdom of warriors so it’s to be expected. Besides, Mark is so by the rule sometimes that he just can’t seem to help himself. Consider him a two-in-one type of deal,” he responds.

Jaemin laughs at this, especially when he catches Mark giving Donghyuck a look.

“You two are so very different from each other. You are casual while Mark is formal but yet, if I’m not mistaken, the Northern Kingdom is known for its formality while the Eastern is known to break traditions. It’s almost as if you should switch kings,” he says.

It is true, Donghyuck and Mark can be opposites a lot of the time but they think that’s what makes them get along so well. Like everything else in their friend group, they balance each other out.

“Our kings would be in quite the mess if we ever switched—mainly because Donghyuck and King Jeno are too much alike,” Mark responds with a smile.

“What he  _ means _ to say is that we all balance each other out,” Donghyuck says, shooting Mark his own look.

Jeno and him would be fine and he will say that lie until they believe it.

“I see. Well that’s nice. It will be interesting having you both at my side today,” Jaemin says.

It will be interesting being at his side today. They’re practically on edge waiting to see what it’s going to be like when they enter the capital.

Fortunately, they do not have to wait much longer.

They’ve arrived.

Jaemin lets go of Donghyuck’s hand and straighten up, taking on his normal kingly role.

“Shall we continue?” He says.

The two nod and, for the sake of their little act, stand slightly behind him as advisors usually would.

Into the capital they enter.

Immediately as they walk, Donghyuck and Mark notice eyes turn to them as has been the norm any time they see the people. Not unexpected but still a bit surprising, the people bow as Jaemin walks by. From what they’ve heard and seen so far, they weren’t too sure if they’d bow to their king.

But yet, still no eye contact is made.

Mark and Donghyuck give each other looks, trying to figure out what that can possibly mean. Is it just a custom here then to not make eye contact? That can’t be though because that first town they passed through when they first arrived made eye contact. It was only when they reached this capital did things seem strange. What is with the people here?

They decide to take a further step in their test.

“Pardon me your highness, but can we look at a place with gems? I find them very beautiful,” Donghyuck says.

Jaemin’s eyes sparkle at the idea.

“Oh of course, of course. I love the gems too, they are just so lovely. Follow me,” he responds.

They switch directions, heading to whatever place Jaemin is planning to go to.

As they walk, Mark slightly nudges Donghyuck to catch his attention. He gestures with his eyes to the people around them. Donghyuck looks and sees that the citizens are just going about their work, only stopping to bow when Jaemin walks past. Pretty normal at first glance.

Except it’s not for this place.

When they came the first time, though people avoided them, they were still watched the entire time. It was like no one took their eyes off of them unless they were looking in that direction. But now, everyone is going about their business and not constantly glancing at them. Is it because their king is here? It is rude to stare but wouldn’t people be sneaking glances when the king is around more so than when he’s not?

They file it away in their minds as they continue on. It may be nothing but with this strange kingdom, they can’t brush off too many things.

They arrive at the chosen place, entering into the shop and catching sight of a bunch of glimmering gems in small clear cases.

“Good day your Highness, visitors,” the woman greets bowing politely.

Mark and Donghyuck are a bit taken aback by that. No one here has ever greeted them before.

“Hello. We came to look at these charming gemstones here. I know you are known to have the best and sometimes rarest stones,” Jaemin says.

She smiles in gratefulness. “I am honored. I hope it is worth your visit,” she responds.

Okay, that is officially the most the two advisors have ever heard someone here speak—minus that shoemaker that warned them that first time. Who knew they had it in them?

Jaemin turns to the two of them.

“What are your birth months?” He asks.

The question catches them off guard—quite the strange question to ask all of a sudden—but they answer nonetheless.

“June,” Donghyuck replies.

“August,” Mark says.

Jaemin takes the information with a hum and turns back to the gems. He scans over each of them, looking for something in particular. Some things actually.

His eyes finally land on what he wants. He tells her which two he would like and she takes them for him, handing him the two stones.

“For Donghyuck, this is alexandrite,” he says, holding up a purplish-blue-green stone. “It’s one of the stones associated with the month of June—the other being pearl but we don’t have that around here since we’re not near the water. Alexandrite is a rare stone but we have our ways of collecting it.”

He turns to Mark, holding up a bright green stone.

“For Mark, this is peridot. It’s the main stone associated with the month of August—spinel being another that is commonly associated with it. Sardonyx is another stone that is associated with August but most tend to choose peridot or spinel. I also was born in August so I take to this stone as well as spinel. It takes a lot of work to get peridot but it is worth it when you have a beautiful gem like this.” He says.

He turns back to the woman with his sweet smile and shows her the two gems.

“I would like to buy these two,” he says.

Mark and Donghyuck try to stop him, not expecting him to actually buy them anything, but he waves his hand, brushing them off.

“You two are my advisors for the day, yes? Well then as my advisors, I can give you a gift. You’re not truly experiencing the Southern Kingdom until you have your own personal gemstone that you would have to pay much more for anywhere else. So please, accept my gift,” Jaemin says.

The two cannot argue against that, especially not in public, so they decide to take it this time and accept the generous gift.

“Thank you, your highness,” they both say with a polite bow.

Jaemin turns back around, happy to have gotten his way, turning his attention back to the seller.

“Oh please take them, my Lord. It is great enough that you came to my shop—you do not need to pay for them,” she says.

Jaemin shakes his head though.

“Nonsense, I can’t take them without giving you anything in payment. Not very good for business now, is it?” He says.

So with his light insistence, she accepts his point and bows gratefully.

Satisfied with that, Jaemin hands her what he believes is a good amount for both of the gems. With that all taken care of, the three take their leave.

Mark and Donghyuck do not miss the way the woman puts away the money with trembling hands as they leave.

“Is there another place you both would like to stop at?” Jaemin asks, handing them the stones that he just bought for them.

They take the stones and carefully put them in their bags—thanking him once again—as they try to think what they should do next. It’s clear that the people are different in his presence but they don’t know if that’s because of proper etiquette or something else. Where else could they go that could give them more of a glimpse of what is going on?

Mark pops up as an idea comes to mind.

“May we stop at a bookshop? I remember seeing one the first time we came. I would like to see the different books if that’s alright with you,” he says.

That owner was absolutely rude to them, not even giving them a second to speak. Why don’t they see what he’s like now that Jaemin is with them?

“Oh yes, you like books—I remember. Of course we can stop there. It’s always nice to see different books,” Jaemin says.

He begins to lead the way to the shop, once again seemingly not bothered by the strangeness of town. Of course, it could just be that he is used to this but something about it all just tells them that there’s more to the story than that.

It only takes a few moments to reach their destination.

“Good day, your highness. Good day to his visitors as well,” the shopkeeper greets as they enter.

Mark and Donghyuck refrain from making a look at the greeting. So these people are only friendly when their king is around? Good to know.

“Hello. We just came to take a look around, if that’s okay with you,” Jaemin says.

Another thing they are noting is that Jaemin is extremely polite for a king. That’s not to say that kings aren’t supposed to be polite to their subjects but rather from the stories they’ve heard about how this kingdom reacted to Jaemin’s coronation, it just seems a bit strange how the interactions are going. They guess they can say that he is just down to Earth but they feel like humility is not the only thing they are seeing here. They just can’t put their finger on what’s strange about all of this.

“That is most certainly okay! I am honored that you have stopped by at my shop today,” the owner says with a lively flourish.

Alright, even they can tell that this guy is laying it on thick. So he’s probably still a rude person but is just acting overly nice now in front of his king. They won’t even count that as suspicious—just him trying to keep his business open.

Jaemin gestures for the two—mainly Mark—to go ahead and take a look around. So for the sake of keeping up their own act, they decide to do so. Might as well since this may be the only time this shopkeeper lets them in his shop.

The two look at the different books—Donghyuck scanning them superficially while Mark actually looks to see if there is something of use. Maybe he can find something similar to that strange book in the library he saw all those nights ago (which is still missing from that podium by the way). Or maybe he can find a history book about the Southern Kingdom to see if he can learn anything of use that way.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Jaemin asks Mark.

“Oh no, just seeing what is available,” Mark responds.

Jaemin nods and lets him go back to browsing, heading over to check in with Donghyuck.

Mark looks around, searching the shelves to see if he can find anything of interest/use. Preferably something he could justify without making the young Southern King suspicious in any way.

His eyes land on an intricately designed book spine. His hands move to see what it is, pulling the book out of its place.

“A complete guide on crystals and gems,” he reads under his breath.

They were told and have seen that gems are a big thing here. Even Jaemin and his two advisors always walk around with crystals around their necks. He’s not one to believe in the mystical side of things and all of the powers and whatever have you but he will admit, he is a bit curious to know about all of it. That book he saw in the library that night seemed like it was something on the fantasy side but still important so maybe it wouldn’t hurt him to break away from his norm a little this time.

He’ll get the book.

He goes into his bag to grab money to pay for the book. Maybe if he’s quick enough, he can pay before Jaemin pays for him.

He is, in fact, not quick enough.

“Do you want that book?”

Mark looks up to see Jaemin suddenly next to him once again, pointing down to the book in his hand. Mark jumps up slightly, not having heard the royal even make his way over to him. Jaemin really needs to stop scaring him like that.

“Well, yes, I was just going to—”

“Alright then, I’ll go pay for this now,” Jaemin says, cutting him off with a smile as he takes the book from Mark. Because Mark was not expecting that action, there is no resistance to the book being taken out of his hands.

Mark doesn’t even register it until Jaemin is at the counter, already asking the shop owner how much it is for the book.

“Your highness, you don’t really have to do that. I have no issue paying for it myself,” Mark says, scurrying over to Jaemin’s side.

But of course, Jaemin casually brushes it off.

“I do this all the time for my advisors—call it a habit,” he says. He takes the now paid for book and hands it back to Mark. “Here you go. I hope you enjoy it.”

Mark takes it—seeing that he has nothing to do against that—and thanks him. Jaemin nods, once again satisfied that he got his way in the matter. Mark has a feeling that if Jaemin wasn’t so...strange...he and Donghyuck would get along quite well.

With nothing else to get in the shop—Donghyuck not wanting to buy anything—the three begin to leave.

“Have a good day, your highness,” the man says with a bow.

“Thank you, you as well,” Jaemin replies, waving goodbye.

And once again, Mark and Donghyuck do not miss the breath of air the shopkeeper lets out as they depart.

Into the sights of everyone they go again.

“Where to next?” Jaemin asks.

The two advisors look at each other, wondering if they have another place they’d want to go to in particular. The shoemaker briefly crosses Mark’s mind but that older man looked on edge when Chenle walked in—he can only imagine what it would be like if Jaemin walked in. So for the sake of the only person in this place that actually tried to help them, that’s out.

With neither of them thinking of anything, they turn back to Jaemin.

“We can just walk around until we see something,” Donghyuck says.

Maybe they’ll think of something along the way.

“Alright then, that works for me,” Jaemin replies.

So the three begin to walk aimlessly, Donghyuck and Mark following Jaemin as has been the pattern today, keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious or a clue to this mysterious kingdom. If they don’t find anything, then they’ll call it a day and head back to the palace to meet up with the others.

Hopefully, Renjun and Jeno found out some stuff on their end so they can have more pieces to the puzzle to work with. They know for a fact that  _ something _ isn’t right with this kingdom. They don’t know what it is but something is going on and they need to find out what.

Their casual walk is peaceful—as peaceful as Mark and Donghyuck can be on high alert of everything around them—Jaemin in a good mood and the two advisors walking in silence. They speak every now and then when Jaemin points something out to them or when they raise a question so as to seem innocently interested in the things around them. Under different circumstances, this would actually be a pretty nice walk, they have to admit.

“—it’s a complicated process but worth it when the final product is—”

“FIEND!”

Jaemin’s explanation is cut off by the loud shout, the young king turning around at the sound, confused at it.

A woman who seems to barely be standing on her feet marches over to the trio—all eyes on her as she boldly walks to them.

Out of pure instinct, Mark pulls out his sword and steps in front of Jaemin protectively. The woman stops only a bit away from them and at this distance, Mark can see the red on her cheeks and the sway in her stance. 

She’s clearly not sober.

“I beg your pardon?” Jaemin says, calm as always despite the confusion in his voice.

“Fiend! I said you’re a fiend! A monster!” She shouts, pointing at him accusingly.

Everyone watching loudly gasps at her words and the area goes completely silent as if everyone stopped breathing immediately afterward. Mark glances over his shoulder to Donghyuck who is also standing rigidly as he watches on.

Now why would this woman—inebriated or not—call Jaemin a fiend? A monster of all things?

“I do not believe I have done anything to warrant such insults,” Jaemin responds, seemingly unbothered by the comment. Instead, he is diplomatic as usual—cool and collected as if this was nothing.

The woman scowls and takes a shaky step forward, only stopping when Mark puts out his sword more in a silent threat. This may not be his king but a king is a king and he must be protected nevertheless. Mark isn’t a guard but where he’s from anyone in the palace is a guard to the king if need be.

To his surprise though, Jaemin raises a hand—a clear symbol to stand down. Mark almost disregards the order but in the end, decides to listen.

He lowers his sword.

The woman, seeing that she no longer has a weapon directed at her, takes that as her cue to continue on.

“You know what you’ve done! You are a beast to this kingdom! You don’t deserve to be on the throne!” She shouts, words slurring a bit as she speaks passionately.

Donghyuck and Mark can’t believe their ears. They’ve been told that the young king receives some rude comments every now and then but they didn’t think it would be like this. How could someone be so bold? Well, granted, the alcohol is contributing to that but still.

But something other than just her blatant disrespect stands out more to them.

As they look around, everyone watching seems frozen in their place. Some even look as if they are slightly hiding, bodies more covered by their stalls and other people than normal. No one dares to move—they barely dare to breathe—all watching the scene with wide eyes.

Are they also shocked that someone spoke out against the king? But that can’t be it, can it? If the entire royal staff could leave and this entire kingdom at one point all but outright denied Jaemin as their king, why would they be surprised now that someone spoke negatively to him? Jaemin said they had come to respect him but they don’t know if they have reached the level of respect where  _ this _ type of reaction is given. Not even in their own kingdoms would the scene look so...tense.

What is going on?

A flash of movement suddenly happens and another woman rushes forward, stopping next to the inebriated woman and bowing deeply to Jaemin.

“I am deeply sorry, My Lord, please forgive my sister—she has had much too much to drink. She doesn’t know what she is saying,” she says.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, looking at the woman who insulted him before looking back at the sister.

“Quite early in the day to be drinking, don’t you think?” He says, his voice holding no anger or anything near it. He doesn’t even seem annoyed at it all—and quite frankly, that puts both advisors on edge themselves.

Donghyuck slightly grips onto Mark’s sleeve, the surrounding aura being given off from the onlookers finally hitting him—the feeling being something that he has felt from a crowd before.

Trepidation. Dread. Uneasiness. 

Dare he say it?

Fear.

What could possibly be the case that those things would be radiating off of the people? What is about to happen?

“Yes, way too early but you see, she has quite the weakness for alcohol. Please forgive her for her disrespect, she doesn’t mean it at all,” the sister responds, still in her deep bow.

The intoxicated woman, however, has something completely different to say.

“I do mean it! You kiss up to him only because you know he is a horrible mon—”

“BE QUIET YOU IDIOT!” Her sister shrieks, shooting up straight and hitting her in the head with a considerable amount of force.

The woman falls to the ground from the hit, already having been unstable on her feet. Her sister doesn’t even give her a glance though, immediately going back to bowing to Jaemin and repeatedly asking for forgiveness.

At this moment, even Mark and Donghyuck are barely breathing—just watching every second of this scene to see where it goes. They don’t know what to do. Mark’s hand is tightly gripping his sword but at this point, he doesn’t know if it’s for Jaemin’s safety or Donghyuck’s, whose grip on his shirt has tightened as he watches. All he knows is that this is not normal.

Finally, Jaemin gives a soft but warm smile.

“You may rise—you do not have to keep apologizing,” he says.

Hesitantly, she rises, not meeting his eyes but catching the sight of his smile. Her own breath hitches.

“I am truly sorry for her behavior, your highness,” she says again.

Jaemin gives a light chuckle, showing that he is not upset.

“It’s alright. She is inebriated, yes? Then she does not mean her actions—I understand this. You do not need to worry,” he says.

He turns to the woman on the ground and reaches down to her. He takes her hand and with an easy pull, he gets her back up to her feet effortlessly.

“Are you alright?” He asks her gently.

Looking up into his eyes now—only so far away from each other—her unfocused eyes seem to come to and a visible tremor runs through her as she stands before her king. A scandalized look crosses her face.

“P-please f-forgive m-me, your h-highness. I-I-I…” her voice fades away and all she can do is stare. The alcohol is still very much in effect, her mind going completely blank and standing still a task for her.

Jaemin nods, his soft smile still present on his face.

“I do believe it’s time for you to go home and drink some water. You won’t feel your best when the alcohol leaves your system—you should get some rest,” he says, slowly letting go of her hand, trying to make sure that she does not fall.

“Yes, yes that is a good idea. Thank you so much, your highness, for your kindness. You are so gracious and compassionate,” her sister says, quickly grabbing on to her sibling.

She bows in thanks—elbowing her sister to do the same when she doesn’t follow immediately. The woman bows, still trembling and swaying, looking as if she’s on the verge of passing out.

“You’re welcome. Have a safe walk back home,” Jaemin says.

He turns around and gestures for Mark and Donghyuck to follow. The two do so, walking behind the king as they leave that chaotic scene, but not without taking a glance over their shoulders to see what they are leaving behind.

Both sisters have sunk to their knees, the intoxicated one heavily leaning into her sister.

They turn back around, now looking at Jaemin’s back. Questions rest on their tongues but their throat doesn’t allow them to ask them. There’s no polite way at this moment to ask what in the world just happened back there without suggesting anything so they decide to keep those questions to themselves. They will  **definitely** be relaying this to Jeno and Renjun though. This was insane.

“Are you okay, your highness?” Mark decides to ask.

Jaemin looks back to them and as always, gives them a smile. This one isn’t bright but more as if it’s to try to calm their worries.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for trying to protect me, I appreciate it,” he responds.

Mark nods but his mind is barely processing all of this.

“I was just doing my duty. I am glad that you are alright,” he says, his brain just following an etiquette script at this point.

Jaemin’s smile turns grateful and he nods in thanks.

“I still appreciate it. Now, why don’t we head back now? I think this has been enough adventure for today,” he says.

The two advisors agree—it definitely has been enough.

So with that, the three begin to head back to the palace, Jaemin taking Donghyuck’s hand once again when they are far enough from people. Donghyuck doesn’t fight it but he also does not fall into it as easily. He forces himself to not be so tense, though, when Jaemin begins to softly rub his thumb on the back of the older’s hand.

“You all worry too much. I am alright, you do not have to be so tense. I did not feel threatened or upset if that is what you both are wondering. It was slightly disconcerting at first, I will admit, but nothing to focus on. It’s over now,” he says. He then chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand. “You two are almost as bad as Chenle and Jisung worrying over me. It must be an advisor thing,” he says.

Donghyuck lets out a chuckle for his own nerves.

“It’s literally our job to worry to worry about kings and must I say, you all give us a lot to worry about,” he responds.

Jaemin laughs at that, not denying that fact. Kings have advisors for a reason, that’s for sure.

They continue their walk back with light conversation—both Donghyuck and Mark trying to seem as if they aren’t running through hundreds of thoughts in their heads. A lot isn’t connecting but right now is not the time to focus on that. They just have to get back to the palace right now, focus on everything later. Much later but later nonetheless.

What a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)


End file.
